


Pride of the Family

by molmcmahon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Joanna lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: Joanna Lannister births a baby girl three years before Jaime and Cersei. Little Taliya Lannister has parents who love her and a secret and magic that could change Westeros forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a interesting angle to Harry/Rhaegar, with femharry being reborn as a Lannister.

 

 

“Tya!”

Taliya glanced up at her father, seeing black hair and green eyes in her memory and blond hair and green eyes now, and smiled. “Is Mother okay? Are the twins?”

Lord Tywin Lannister raised an eyebrow at his daughter’s knowledge, wondering how she had heard that Joanna had had twins. He grinned down at her, scooping her up, and heading back to his wife’s rooms. “Your mother is fine, little lioness. How did you know she had twins?”

Taliya tilted her head, her wild, golden curls bouncing a little. “She was big.”

Tywin laughed and nodded. “She was.”

“Still pretty though,” Taliya spoke, watching as they passed several servants and men at arms.

“Indeed.”

Tywin walked through the hallway that led to Joanna’s rooms and turned into the doorway at the end. Septa Saranella was there along with Maester Creylen, standing around Joanna’s bed. Joanna herself was sitting up, with both babes on her chest. His wife was smiling, sweaty and exhausted, but happy. The twins were making little snuffling noises and were holding onto each other.

Taliya indicated that she wanted down, gesturing to the bed, and Tywin let her, watching as she jumped up onto the bed. Taliya shuffled over to peer into the twins’ faces, raising an eyebrow, much like Tywin did when he was unamused.

“What are their names going to be?” Taliya asked, looking up at Joanna. “Mother? Are you okay?”

Joanna smiled and ruffled Taliya’s hair. Their first daughter smiled widely before looking between her and the twins. “I’m going to be an older sister.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Their names will be Jaime and Cersei,” Joanna offered. “Do you like them?”

“I think so,” Taliya answered, wrinkling her nose. Her vivid green eyes searched the twins, studying, before she nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

When Taliya had just turned seven, her nameday falling midweek in a mild winter, Septa Saranella knocked on her door. Taliya raised an eyebrow, glanced at the sword that had just appeared on her bed that morning, and went to open the door, making sure that her septa would not see the glint of metal.

Saranella blinked, looking at her suspiciously.

“What?”

“Your father wants to see you.”

Taliya nodded. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Taliya…”

“I’ll be there in a minute! I just need to put my things away.”

“Very well. I’ll wait out here for you.”

Saranella stepped back out the door and Taliya closed it, before walking over to her bed again. Gryffindor’s sword lay on her bed, gleaming in the ray of sun that came from the balcony on the side of her room. She blinked, her magic flowing around her lightly, and picked it up cautiously. She didn’t know if the basilisk venom was still in the metal but mayhap there was a way to test that.

Taliya sighed, glancing over to her dresser, the one that held her special cloak. Her things from her past life were just following her to this one though it wasn’t like she was ungrateful. She snuck around Casterly Rock with the cloak on at night sometimes, after chaotic dreams of her fights and battles. She threw on a light cloak, placed the sword under her bed then walked out of her room.

She followed her septa through the hallways, glancing out through the windows of the keep. She could see Jaime practicing swords with Ser Benedict Broom on the practice field. Or was that Cersei? Taliya squinted, stopping to stare in bemusement, her lips twitching up into a small frown. She did know that sometimes, the twins took each other’s places at sword practice. It was just like George and Fred and her heart clenched in her chest at the thought of her own twins. She shrugged and started up the set of stairs that would take her to her father’s office.

Septa Saranella knocked on her father’s door then stepped aside.

“Come in.”

Taliya raised a questioning eyebrow at her septa, wondering if she knew what her father wanted to talk to her about. Saranella shook her head and gestured her inside. Taliya pushed the stone door open and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

Lord Tywin was reading through some scrolls on his desk, the one that had a lion etched into it. He looked up as she approached, putting the current scroll down. Taliya just had a moment to see the dragon inked onto the top of the parchment before her father spoke.

“Taliya, how are you today?”

She grimaced inwardly at his tone. “I didn’t do anything. I swear!”

Tywin snorted but shook his head. “I didn’t say you did, daughter. Are you planning on doing something?”

She glanced down at the stone floor, putting her hands behind her back and crossing her fingers. “No...”

“Good,” Tywin remarked, glancing down at the parchment again before studying her. “I wanted to talk to you about a betrothal.”

“I’m only seven, father,” Taliya spoke, pushing an errant strand of hair behind her ear. The color of her hair had reminded her of what she had seen of Lily Potter when she had first seen it. Though her’s was so much lighter that it was golden but not as beautiful as her mother’s. Joanna was the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms, as beautiful as Queen Rhaella. Mayhap even more beautiful than the queen. “I haven’t even flowered yet.”

“Only seven you may be but you are old enough to discuss your future,” Tywin spoke. “You are aware of the Prince Rhaegar, are you not?”

Taliya nodded hesitantly. She had heard of the prophecy that many people, lords, thought pertained the Targaryen Prince. She had promptly grimaced when she had learned that this world held prophecies. Taliya had maybe hoped that she would be done with prophecies when she had been reborn into Westeros. “The dragon prince they call him.”

Tywin raised an eyebrow but dipped his head in a nod. “Yes. I hope to betroth you to him. The king and I are on good terms and the prince does not have a sister to wed, as is the Valyrian tradition. You would bring honor and renown to this house, the first Lannister to marry a Targaryen.”

“What is the prophecy about him? The Prince That Was Promised?”

“Hasn’t Maester Creylen told you of that? Why the interest now?” Tywin asked, studying her intently.

“Yes. I just wondered… You are Hand of the King, father.”

Tywin sighed, glanced down to one of the scrolls on his desk then looked back up to her. “Supposedly, the prince that is promised would deliver the world from darkness.”

“You don’t think it’s true?”

“Perhaps. Now, I need to get ready for my travels back to King’s Landing.”

 

* * *

 

Cersei tugged Jaime into a kiss several years later, when they were both eight years old. Up until now, they had never kissed, only slept in the same bed with each other. They had kept it secret even from their older sister, Taliya, who seemed like she knew everything.

“I saw you staring at her,” Cersei hissed. “I’m better than her, right?”

“Cersei, she’s our older sister,” Jaime retorted, as Cersei deepened the kiss. They were both in Jaime’s chambers and the castle was quiet around them, everyone having gone to bed. Taliya was in bed in the room next to theirs, probably already asleep. Septa Saranella and Maester Creylen had begun to teach Cersei’s older sister about all the other houses in Westeros. “She doesn’t even look at me the same way you do. Besides, we could get caught now!”

“Shut up,” Cersei whispered.

“Sister?”

They both turned around, frantically stepping apart, as they saw Taliya in the doorway. Her green eyes were narrowed as she stared at the both of them. She was in her sleep clothes, a gold red gown that covered her body, and her hair was in braids, better to handle it in the morning.

“Mother told you two to stop that,” Taliya murmured. “Do you want to get caught again?”

Cersei glared at her, crossing her arms. “Have you been looking at Jaime?”

“No!” Taliya hissed out, taking a step into Jaime’s room. “He’s my brother! I’ve read the stories about how the Targaryens married sister to brother. A lot of their children went mad, you know! Do you really want that to happen? I’ll cover for you two once more, if you need it, but don’t bring me into this again!”

“She has a point, dear sister,” Jaime replied, smirking.

“She is weird,” Cersei argued.

“ _She_ is right here,” Taliya said, dropping her arms to her sides. “Besides, Father wants to marry you to a Baratheon.”

Cersei snarled and was about to take a step towards her when Jaime slung an arm out to catch her.

 

* * *

 

 

Taliya stared out at the sea from the balcony in her rooms 3 years later, listening to the ocean that wasn’t more than two miles away. The sun had set on the water, causing it to glow. She ran a hand through her long, hair, not totally used to having golden hair even now. At least her scar was gone. No one stared at her like they thought she was the answer to everything now. She was ten and four, not yet flowered, but she had heard Lord Tywin talk during dinner.

The screams drew her attention away from her memories and she ran back through her rooms and up a flight of stairs to her mother’s room. Attendants were spread out around the door and Lord Tywin was pacing right in front of it. When he saw her, he grimaced.

“Taliya, it’d be best for you to not go in,” Tywin spoke, as she walked through the group of servants. “Your mother is in labor.”

Taliya nodded, half her attention on her father while the other half was on listening to her mother’s screams. She walked back to wait with Jaime and Cersei, who were quietly muttering between each other. Uncle Gerion stood with them, watching Tywin carefully. Their aunt Genna was in the room with Joanna, helping with the birth.

“Isn’t Maester Creylen doing anything to help mother?” Taliya questioned, glancing at her younger siblings.  

“Mother’s been screaming ever since she went into labor,” Jaime whispered. “I don’t… Maester Creylen is in with her now. Do you know of anything that could...”

Taliya dipped her head in a nod, staring at the door. “That could help?”

“You did help with my broken leg a few years ago,” Cersei finally spoke, faint and apprehensive but trusting. “I don’t know what you are but the maester did say that mother was in a bad way.”

“I don’t know how to get in there,” Taliya replied, still staring at the door. “The Maester probably wouldn’t let us in. He’d probably just say we would be in the way.”

She startled when Jaime tugged on her arm, walked over to where Tywin was standing. “Father, wouldn’t she like Taliya in there with her? Wasn’t our sister in there when we were born?”

Tywin peered down at them, glanced to the door when they heard yet another scream, then nodded. “Joanna would probably like it, yes.”

Taliya stared at Jaime, who shrugged, then watched as Tywin knocked on the door.

“Maester Creylen, I’m sending in Taliya. Joanna would appreciate her company.”

Taliya stepped right in through the door when Tywin opened it and was promptly assaulted by the sight of her mother, with her legs spread and blood flowing out. She froze, memories coming back of fighting at the courtyard of Hogwarts, of seeing her fellow students laying, dead, on the ground.

“Tya?” Joanna croaked out, her eyes opening just barely. Aunt Genna was standing by her side, holding her hand. Maester Creylen was kneeling, looking into Joanna’s body, where Taliya could see a head.

Taliya’s heart finally slowed down as she took a deep breath. “Mother?”

“Oh, sweetling,” Joanna whispered, her voice faint and dry. “Come here.”

Taliya hurried over, cautiously slipped up onto the bed and held her mother’s other hand. She carefully reached out with her magic, the power that had come with her when she had died from a stray killing curse a few years after she had killed Voldemort. Her mother was dying, losing too much blood and not replacing it quickly enough. She muttered curses under her breath, glaring at Maester Creylen briefly before wordlessly casting healing spells.

Taliya slipped her hand into a pocket of her dress, grasped the potion that she had just made a week ago, and carefully, secretly, spelled it into her mother’s body. The potion’s result was replacing lost blood, acclimating to the person’s blood type and working from there. She had spent a few days traveling around Casterly Rock, even going as far to Castamere to find the herbs that she had needed.

Joanna cried out again, pushing out the babe in her body inch by inch. And her color came back with Taliya’s healing spells and potion. Her mother’s body strengthened, Joanna’s pain eased by another spell and one small potion.

“Mother?”

Joanna gazed at her, slipping her hand out of Taliya’s and reaching up to grip her chin. “My daughter…”

Taliya flinched, her heat beating rapidly as she watched her mother push the babe all the way out. The abnormally small child was fat but had no health issues as far as Taliya could see. “Mother, are you okay?”

“I am fine, sweetling,” Joanna whispered, taking a deep breath and sighing in relief as her mother’s attendants and midwives cleaned the baby and handed it to her. “Oh!”

Taliya crawled up to peer at the child, tilting her head in thought. The child looked a lot smaller than Jaime and Cersei had been when they were born.

“Taliya.”

“What, mother?”

Joanna’s eyes stared down at the child. “Tyrion. His name is Tyrion.”

“He’s a dwarf, my lady,” Maester Creylen said apologetically. “Shall I have him-”

“No! He’s my _son_ ,” Joanna retorted, breathing heavily from the effort. “You shall not do anything with him.”

“Very well.”

“He’s healthy, mother,” Taliya whispered, reaching out a hand for her new baby brother. Little Tyrion had mismatched eyes of green and black but he reached out for her nonetheless, clinging onto her finger with his own chubby ones.

Joanna blinked and turned to look at her. “And what would you know of childbirth?”

“I… know things…” Taliya trailed off, unsure how to explain her other knowledge. “I read some of the maester’s books when he’s not in the library.”

“Daughter, could I ask a favor of you?” Joanna murmured finally, looking down at Tyrion as the boy began to look for sustenance.

“Mother?”

“Your sister Cersei and your father will not like your baby brother,” Joanna remarked, ruffling Taliya’s hair a little.

Taliya stared then sighed. “Yes, they probably won’t. Father especially since he’s all about the honor of the house.”

Joanna looked at her then nodded. “Take care of him. We’ll guard him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image taken from: https://drawcrowd.com/projects/mjk5mdg2ltgtos0yoq


	2. Chapter 2

“The King and the Prince and the court is coming tomorrow,” Lord Tywin spoke, glancing at everyone in the private dining hall. Servants were bustling about the keep and castle, getting the Rock ready to receive royal guests. “The Queen and Prince Viserys are back in King’s Landing but we will still be celebrating the prince’s birth. We must all be on our best behavior.”

“Dear, are you planning on talking to the king about the betrothal?” Joanna asked, from the corner of the table where she was feeding Tyrion. Taliya was sitting next to her youngest brother, keeping him happy. Cersei and Jaime were across the table, Cersei’s eyes narrowed at Taliya in jealousy.

“Why does she get to marry the prince? Why not me?” Cersei pouted, making stink eyes at Tyrion when their brother giggled at her. “I want to marry the prince and be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Father.”

“She is marrying Prince Rhaegar because she is our firstborn,” Joanna remarked, her lips twitching into a frown. “Cersei, you are marrying Lord Stannis when the time comes and that is that. Stop badgering your sister.”

“But I’m prettier than she is!”

“Cersei, go to your rooms,” Joanna spoke, steel coming into her voice. Taliya would have grinned but she knew when her mother sounded like that, it wasn’t wise to disrespect her. She turned to Tyrion and made a face, to which he laughed out loud, clapping his hands in joy. “Do not make me send a raven to Sunspear about rethinking a marriage to Oberyn Martell.”

Cersei shuddered, standing up and dipping her head in an acquiescing nod. “What’s next? Our Imp-”

“Cersei!” Joanna raised her voice, just enough to get everyone’s attention, pointing through the door that led to the family quarters. “You know better than to call Tyrion that word.”

Tywin looked up from the letters he was reading, raised an eyebrow as Cersei fled the room. “Should I restrict her to her rooms during the tourney?”

“No, I will deal with her,” Joanna spoke, glancing to Taliya, Jaime and Tyrion.

Taliya looked over to where Jaime was sitting, her brother half out of his chair to go after Cersei. “Uncle Gerion’s planning on arriving tomorrow too, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is,” Tywin answered, glancing down at the letter again. “He will be here early.”

“Your aunt Genna too will be here tomorrow,” Joanna added, taking a bite of her dinner.

  


* * *

 

 

Taliya waited beside her mother and father as they watched the royal procession walk up through the Lion’s Mouth. Cersei and Jaime were on her other side, their eyes wide as they watched the big group of people entering the courtyard. She could see the carriage that the king was probably in and the kingsguard on horseback around it. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Jaime whisper excitedly about Ser Arthur of the kingsguard, of how he was the greatest knight in Westeros. Prince Rhaegar was riding up front, on a horse, and he looked… Like a king should look. He wore his silver hair long and his purple eyes were intent on the crowd before him.

The Prince Who Was Promised. The former Girl-Who-Lived. Taliya studied him closely, seeing the Targaryen red cloak on his shoulders. He looked… haunted for a second, as he rode his horse right up to her father and mother. As he dismounted, he said hello to Lord Tywin and Lady Joanna before glancing at her, his eyes curious. Purple eyes met green and held.

“Your Grace, this is my daughter, Lady Taliya,” Tywin introduced them as the king stepped out of his carriage. “Taliya, this is Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.”

“Your Grace,” Taliya offered, dipping her head in an acknowledging nod.

“Lady Taliya.” Rhaegar looked her over before reaching out his hand. Taliya peered down at Rhaegar’s hand then held out her own, her eyes widening as Rhaegar clasped it and brought it to his mouth to kiss. Taliya’s cheeks warmed and Rhaegar grinned at her before letting her have her hand back, turning towards the king.

Taliya’s eyes narrowed as she watched King Aerys stand before her parents. Aerys wasn’t as handsome as Rhaegar was but the king definitely had the Targaryen look, with long silver hair and purple eyes. But she had heard things from her father. The king was steadily growing madder with each year. Last year the king had brought up the idea of building a whole new capital city because King’s Landing stunk. Or had said he would bring war to Braavos just because the Iron Bank hadn’t loaned him money.

And Taliya had heard the rumors of what the king had said when news had reached King’s Landing of her baby brother. King Aerys had disrespected both Taliya’s mother and Tyrion, saying that her mother’s breasts had been ruined by nursing her children. Aerys had also said that Tyrion had been born ‘to show Tywin some humility at last’. She didn’t take much offense at that but she had heard the gossip about Tyrion. People called him the Imp or the Halfman or the Devil.

Taliya had thought to keep an eye on the king after that, to protect her mother while the king was in Casterly Rock for the tourney.

“Have you ever been to Casterly Rock, Your Grace?” Taliya asked.

 

* * *

 

 

Rhaegar stepped over to stand in front of Lady Taliya Lannister. She was beautiful, her long blonde hair woven together into a braid which was hanging down one shoulder. Her bright green eyes studied him with intent and Rhaegar could swear that they glowed briefly, lighting up one second before the glow vanished the next. Lady Taliya’s sister was beautiful too, Lady Cersei, if Rhaegar heard correctly.

Taliya though… There was something about her. She wore a golden cloak over her shoulders, probably keeping warm in the slight sea breeze. She was as tall as he was, allowing them to see eye to eye. Her leggings were black, keeping her long legs warm. Mayhap he would talk with his father about marrying her; he knew that Aerys wanted to send Lord Steffon Baratheon to Essos to find a bride for him.

He had a brief vision of golden haired babes as he looked at her before sighing. Aerys probably wanted a lady of Valyrian heritage for him to marry. Keep the bloodline pure and all that. Rhaegar’s great-great grandfather had had other ideas about House Targaryen though and then had died at Summerhall.

“I have not been to Casterly Rock, my lady,” Rhaegar finally answered, glancing up at the keep and the formidable rock that held it.

King Aerys turned towards him, eyed Lady Taliya. “Rhaegar, leave the lady alone and let Lord Tywin show us around the keep. I am sure the woman has better things to do.”

“I can show you around,” Taliya remarked, glancing between her own parents and Rhaegar’s father. “Besides, my father doesn’t know all the good places. It’s no trouble to me.”

Tywin’s eyes narrowed but Rhaegar could see some veiled approval in them.

“We must talk with Lord Tywin,” King Aerys ordered. “Matters of the Crown take precedence.”

“I apologize, Lady Taliya,” Rhaegar spoke, seeing the woman’s eyes study the king. He had the faintest idea that Taliya found the king lacking. “You will have to show me around another time.”

“I’ll be around,” Taliya offered, watching as he turned and followed his father and Lord Tywin.

  


* * *

 

 

“Your Grace,” Tywin started, as he led King Aerys and Prince Rhaegar into his solar.

“We appreciate this tourney,” Prince Rhaegar started, glancing around Lord Tywin’s office. The desk was carved with lion heads and lion tapestries were hanging on all of the walls, very much unlike the dragon skulls in the throne room in King’s Landing. “The Queen and my brother couldn’t make it, I’m afraid.”

“Is the prince ill?” Lord Tywin asked.

“He better not be,” King Aerys remarked, grimacing. “My queen is difficult to be around when she loses a child. She has not even birthed a sister-wife for Rhaegar yet.”

Rhaegar turned to look at the wall beside him, hiding a grimace, before turning to look at Lord Tywin. The Warden of the East was looking at King Aerys with apprehension before he spoke. “Your Grace, my daughter might be the right lady for your son. She is trueborn and knows a lady’s grace.”

“No, Tywin. I will not have my son marry a child of my servant.”

Rhaegar’s eyes widened as he glanced between his father and Lord Tywin Lannister. “Father-”

“No. You shall have a lady of Valyrian heritage, not one that is inferior to us dragons. This matter is settled.”

Lord Tywin’s dark green eyes narrowed dangerously, subtly, before he nodded. “Shall I have one found in Essos?”

“No. Lord Steffon Baratheon offered and he will go.”

  


* * *

 

 

Taliya stared out at the godswood the next morning, looking up at the big weirwood tree.

“What is it with you and trees, sister?”

She turned only to see Jaime walking over to her, his eyes apprehensive.

“They’re beautiful,” Taliya retorted.

“They’re not beautiful. They’re old and creepy.”

Taliya snorted. “There’s a power to them, old power. The maesters think that they children of the forest could see through them.”

“Still creepy though.”

“Tyrion thinks they’re pretty too.”

“He thinks dragons are fascinating.”

“Dragons are fascinating. The Targaryen dragons had a bond with their riders. The dragons I knew-” Taliya stopped herself, looking beyond Jaime to the crown prince, who was walking over to them. Ser Arthur and Ser Lewyn of the kingsguard were trailing behind him. The castle and the city of Lannisport were getting over crowded with knights who wanted to compete in this tourney, wanted to show their fighting prowess. The tourney would start today and would end in a week with a big feast to celebrate. The prince probably had wanted some peace and quiet.

“The dragons you knew?” Jaime echoed, raising an eyebrow.

“I… Forget I said anything,” Taliya retorted.

“Lady Taliya, Jaime,” Prince Rhaegar spoke, stopping in front of them and then turning to his side, letting them both see Arthur and Lewyn. “This is Ser Arthur and Ser Lewyn.”

“My lady,” Arthur said, dipping his head in a nod.

“Your uncles are competing in the tourney, are they not?” Ser Lewyn asked, looking between the two of them. “I only ask because Ser Arthur is competing.”

Jaime’s eyes widened. “Ser Arthur, you’re competing?”

“Yes, I am,” Arthur replied, his lips twitching up into a grin.

Taliya smiled at her brother’s worship but nodded. “Yes, Uncle Gerion and Uncle Tygett are competing. Uncle Tygett is the one you have to worry about though. Are you competing, Your Grace?”

“Tygett Lannister…” Ser Arthur trailed off. “Was he the one frowning at Lord Tywin yesterday?”

Jaime shrugged and nodded. “He is. He’s a good fighter.”

“I am competing,” Prince Rhaegar answered quietly. “I had wondered if you would be so kind as to show me around? I did not get the opportunity yesterday to spend time with such a beautiful lady.”

Taliya snorted, causing Rhaegar’s eyes to widen at the unladylike behavior. “I’m not as beautiful as my sister, Your Grace. Though my mother thinks me more beautiful than her. She might be a bit biased though, considering I’m her firstborn.”

Rhaegar took a step closer towards her, offering her his arm. “All mothers think their firstborn is the greatest. It’s a secret.”

“Even yours?” Taliya questioned, taking his arm. “Jaime, don’t tell our father where I am, will you?”

“I won’t,” Jaime replied, still staring in awe at Ser Arthur.

“Some place you have to be?” Prince Rhaegar asked.

“Lady lessons with Septa Saranella,” Taliya offered, feeling the warmth from the prince surround her as they walked back through the small godswood. “My lady mother, Joanna, wanted me to continue them even though the tourney was taking place this week.”

“Your lady mother must be formidable,” Rhaegar remarked, as they stopped just at the courtyard. The entrance to the keep was to the right and to the left was the gate and walls and Lannisport. The tourney arena was right outside the walls of Lannisport, with the stands right below the walls. “To hold court amongst your father and his brothers.”

“She is,” Taliya replied, leading Rhaegar into the keep and down the set of stairs off to the left. “Very much the lioness on the Rock. I hope your mother is recovering from her recent birth?”

“She is. Thank you for asking. My little brother, Viserys, is healthy,” Rhaegar remarked, as they walked down the stairs. Once they stepped off the last step, Rhaegar’s eyes widened at the many piles of treasure ahead of them. “What is this?”

“The Golden Gallery. It is where the treasure of the Lannister kings of old is kept and any other treasure that our family brought back from fighting,” Taliya explained, as they looked out over it. “Father doesn’t like people who are not Lannisters seeing this so keep it to yourself.”

“Yes, my lady,” Rhaegar said, bemusedly. “I will not speak a word of what you showed me.”

Taliya glared at him and he laughed.

“I mean no disrespect, my lady.”

“Yes, well.”

Rhaegar grinned and followed Lady Taliya back up the steps, listening to her talk of her childhood. Ser Lewyn quietly followed him, watching his every movement. He knew that his father had said no to marrying Lady Taliya but she intrigued him. He wanted to have her as a friend, if he couldn’t court her like he wanted to. And perhaps it was a small rebellion against his father too.

“What is King’s Landing like?” Taliya asked, as they walked through the keep. He stopped to glance out one of the windows, taking a breath of the sea air that flowed in through it. Casterly Rock smelled much better than King’s Landing and he wondered what the difference was. Mayhaps it was because there were not as many people living here as in King’s Landing.

“It’s a big city, my lady,” Rhaegar offered, hearing Taliya step over to his side. “There are so many people living in the city and working. I… Do not tell my father or mother what I am about to tell you.”

Taliya nodded, her green eyes lit up with interest. Her interest was unlike the interest of the other ladies at court. Rhaegar could tell that Taliya was genuinely interested in what he said. The ladies at court only spoke of weddings and how to gain favor with other lords and ladies.

“I often go into the city, disguised.”

“That must be an experience,” Taliya commented. “The Crown Prince walking about the city as if he was one of the smallfolk.”

Rhaegar smiled, hearing the understanding her tone.

“I understand the need to go unnoticed,” Taliya spoke, her eyes narrowing in thought. “For you, it must be a strong one.”

“Yes. I appreciate going unrecognized in the city,” Rhaegar replied. “What do you mean you understand my need? You are not the Crown Prince.”

Taliya stopped, her body stilling. Her golden hair was in two thin braids down her back, with the rest of it long. She turned to look at him, her eyes intent on him. “You are not the only one to have a prophecy over your head.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rhaegar stilled, looking at her, his eyes narrowing. “My lady?”

“You are thought to be the Prince That was Promised,” Taliya spoke, her eyes intent on him. At this moment, she looked both old and young at the same time, her green eyes almost glowing. “I was the Girl Who Lived.”

“Taliya!”

Rhaegar turned to see an older woman walking up to them, her golden hair marking her a Lannister.

“Aunt Genna!”

Taliya walked over to meet the older woman, her cloak swishing in the breeze. He watched as they whispered to each other about some matter or another with Taliya’s eyes lighting up and then they both turned.

“Prince Rhaegar, might I introduce Lady Genna Lannister,” Taliya remarked, looking between them and nodding. “She’s my father’s sister.”

“You are wed to Ser Emmon Frey, were you not?” Rhaegar questioned, dropping his hand to the railing before them.

“I am, your Grace,” Genna answered, her lips falling into a frown. “Excuse me, your Grace. I need to borrow my niece for a few hours and help her get ready for the start of the tourney tomorrow.”

Taliya grinned, taking her aunt’s arm.

Rhaegar dipped his head in a nod. “Of course. I will see you soon then, Lady Taliya?”

The young woman nodded, looking him over curiously. “You are competing. I suspect I will see you sooner rather than later.”

Genna Lannister sighed and pulled Taliya away, heading further into the keep and up the stairs to where the family quarters were. Rhaegar watched them leave and then turned to where Ser Lewyn was standing behind him.

“The Girl Who Lived?” Rhaegar repeated. “Lewyn, have you heard of that name or prophecy?”

Ser Lewyn shook his head. “I have not, your Grace. You might find something in Oldtown, I suppose. You could write Maester Aemon too, see if he knows something.”

Rhaegar nodded, walking in the opposite direction of where Taliya and Genna had gone.

  


* * *

 

 

Taliya ate with her brothers that night, sticking close to Tyrion in case Cersei got it in her mind to do something to him. Jaime sat next on her other side, talking with their Uncle Gerion about Ser Arthur and the other knights of the kingsguard. Cersei was eating in her room, with her friends.

“Did your dress come out well?” Lady Joanna asked, peering up at her. Tywin was away, seeing to the last minute details of the tourney. Aunt Genna was sitting next to her good-sister.

“It fits,” Taliya answered, grinning widely. “And Uncle Tygett helped me with the other thing too.”

“Other thing?” Jaime echoed.

“Your sister is going to sit next to the prince tomorrow,” Joanna replied, raising an eyebrow. “I expect you to bring honor to the family this week, Lady Taliya.”

“You women are being very cryptic,” Jaime complained, looking between their mother and aunt. “It’s just a dress. What kind of arrangements would need to be made about a dress?”

“Good. We like being cryptic.”

Taliya laughed at her mother’s reply. Joanna grinned back at her, her green eyes soft as they peered at her.

  


* * *

 

 

Joanna watched as her daughter made her way down through the stands, leaving her seat next to the crown prince. The king was obviously trying to drag Rhaegar’s attention away from Taliya, not wanting his son to marry someone who was in his own terms ‘a servant’s daughter’. Joanna had had to talk her husband out of doing something drastic, something that they couldn’t take back. If the king had died in Casterly Rock, their house would be accused of kingslaying and that was not something they wanted.

Tyrion, who was on Joanna’s lap, clapped out as most of the knights came riding in. Every knight and their horse were dressed colorfully, with most knights wearing the colors of their house. Some knights had a squire who bore the banner of their house, walking in front of their knight’s horse.

It was mostly westerland knights and some knights had come from the Reach. There was one knight from House Hightower and one even from House Tyrell. But it was mostly knights from House Lannister, House Westerling, and House Marbrand. Joanna knew that her goodbrothers, Gerion and Tygett were competing, and her own brothers too.

“Taliya looks fine,” Tywin remarked, peering in the same direction. “We have taught her well.”

“You mean I taught her well,” Joanna offered, responding to Tywin’s frown with a smile. “You prefer Jaime, as we both know.”

“Jaime isn’t going to become king,” Tywin replied quietly, nodding to Genna, his sister as she came to join them. “If King Aerys was less foolish, he would have agreed to the betrothal.”

Joanna sighed. “I know you were friends with the king, darling. But our daughter is cunning and a lioness. We will make another easy match for her. As for Cersei, have you talked with Prince Doran? We have already agreed to wed the Dornish princess to Jaime but what of our second daughter?”

Tywin nodded. “I will send a raven to Sunspear when I go back to court. I do not like this idea of wedding our children to Dorne but you are right.”

“When am I not?”

Tywin’s lips twitched up into a small smile. “I would not have known what to do had you died birthing the Imp.”

Joanna cleared her throat, raised an eyebrow.

“Tyrion. Had you died birthing Tyrion, I do not know what would have happened.”

“We ought to make a good match for him too,” Joanna remarked, smiling and bouncing little Tyrion on her lap as he squealed in joy. “Someone who will love him for who he is, not what he is.”

From where they sat, they watched as Rhaegar walked down the stands and mounted his own destrier, ready to joust. Joanna watched as another Lannister knight entered the jousting field to no one’s notice but she could see the golden hair of her own lioness.

 

* * *

 

 

Rhaegar watched as the last of the westerlands knights trotted off the field the next afternoon. It was a pleasant enough day for a joust, sunny and warm but with the coastal breeze flowing through the air. Lannisport didn’t stink like King’s Landing did and Rhaegar had found that he had enjoyed breathing in fresh air over the smell of garbage and human excrement. Mayhaps he would enquire as to how the city made it work, maybe borrow some tips and use it to improve King’s Landing when he was king.

A whinny drew his attention to the unknown Lannister knight that had defeated all of the other westerland knights. The mystery knight stood on his black courser, the horse a beautiful one decked out in Lannister colors. The knight was broad and slim at the same time but well able to joust, able to defeat all of the westerland knights. The knight’s armor was obviously well cared for and the horse was too.

“Which knight is that?” Rhaegar questioned, looking down at Ser Lewyn. Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan were competing in the tournament and thus were keeping their own company. “Ser Gerion and Tygett are standing with Lord Tywin.”

“The knight might be of a cousin branch,” Lewyn suggested, peering up at the stands. “It could be Jaime, I suppose.”

“No, Jaime’s over there,” Rhaegar spoke, gesturing with his jousting lance. “He’s admiring Ser Arthur’s blade.”

Lewyn snorted under his breath as he finished checking Rhaegar’s saddle. “It is probably a cousin of Jaime then. What did you decide to do about Jaime’s sister?”

“Cersei? I’m not planning on doing anything about her.”

Lewyn sighed. “I meant about Lady Taliya. Where is she anyway?”

“She said she had to look for something in her room,” Rhaegar said, shrugging. “I had thought she was looking for a favor for me to wear in the tourney but she’s been gone for several hours. Mayhap she’s gotten distracted over what to wear for the feast at the end of this day.”

“Lord Tywin looks stumped too, if it makes you feel better,” Lewyn commented. “Alright, you’re all ready. Good luck, your Grace.”

Rhaegar glanced up to where Lord Tywin was holding court in the stands, his wife and family sitting around him. Tywin did look confused though the emotion was well hidden. Rhaegar raised an eyebrow then urged his own destrier forward. He had defeated most of the knights in the morning and had been waiting to see if he could defeat this one, see who it was.

He rode ahead to his starting position and dropped his mask down, hearing the smallfolk cheering at his appearance. The Lannister knight opposite him rode to his starting position, on the other side of the fence and dropped his lance down. Rhaegar copied the knight, dropping his own lance, wrapped in red, into position.

Lord Tywin nodded and Rhaegar charged the knight, seeing the man do the same. The horses whinnied as they galloped towards each other and several seconds later, their lances met. The clang of metal flew through the air as the crowd roared and both riders stayed in their seats.

The Lannister knight shook it off and Rhaegar did the same, checking his equipment over. His lance was fine, if a little cracked, and then they went again at Lord Tywin’s nod. They charged at each other and then their lances met again but the other knight’s lance was lower this time, just the right angle to… Rhaegar went flying off his horse, landing in the dirt a little ways beyond his horse.

The crowd went silent before clapping, and Ser Lewyn came racing over to him, eying him and silently asking if he was okay. Rhaegar nodded, shaking his head in an effort to get rid of the ringing sounds, and took Lewyn’s offered hand, standing up with the aid of the other man.

“I’m okay,” Rhaegar whispered, scooping his helmet off and looking to the other rider before glancing at his father. Aerys was looking at him in disgust for a second before his father’s expression vanished and was replaced by a smile.

Rhaegar stared at the knight who had unhorsed him then walked off the field, leading his horse. He stayed on the sidelines as the knight faced Ser Arthur. The Lannister knight rode against Ser Arthur Dayne once, twice and then was unhorsed by the knight of the kingsguard on the third tilt. The sun beamed down on them as Ser Arthur rode over, dismounted, and helped the mystery knight up.

Rhaegar walked over, stopped beside Arthur, looking the knight over. There was something familiar about the knight who had unhorsed him but he shook it off, putting it down to having been unhorsed when he hadn’t been in a long while. Not since Arthur and the other knights of the kingsguard had taught him how to tilt had he been unhorsed.

“We would know who you were, ser,” Rhaegar spoke, peering at the knight before him.

“You know me.”

Rhaegar’s eyes widened at the voice and then widened even more when the knight pulled off… her helmet. A mane of golden hair surrounded Lady Taliya Lannister, done up in warrior garb, and beautiful. She looked like an avenging goddess, a warrior queen, with the late afternoon sun shining behind her and on her. She held her helm in one arm while she held the reins of her horse in the other.

Ser Arthur’s eyes widened and they could hear Lord Tywin furiously arguing with his wife. Lady Joanna Lannister was smiling contentedly, pride showing in her green eyes. Rhaegar stared at Lady Taliya, feeling his heart begin to race, as she began to turn away, to walk off the field.

“Ser Arthur Dayne wins the tourney!” King Aerys yelled, oblivious to what the people in the stands were watching. They were not watching him. The smallfolk, the lesser lords and ladies of the Westerlands, were watching Prince Rhaegar and Lady Taliya. The silver dragon and the lioness rampant.


	4. Chapter 4

“My lady.”

Lady Taliya stopped, turned around to look at him as he walked over to her, raising an eyebrow. “Your Grace?”

Rhaegar walked over to her, holding out an arm. Taliya hesitated then looked over to where her family was. Lord Tywin was talking with Lord Marbrand and King Aerys was talking with another member of the court while sneaking looks at Lady Joanna. Rhaegar inwardly winced, knowing of the rumors of his father.

It was the night of the feast, the last day of the tourney. Everyone was celebrating the big feast, enjoying the many different kinds of food. The king and his son would leave the next morning, heading back to King’s Landing. Lord Tywin would go back to King’s Landing too, as Hand of the King, he was expected back.

“Would you like to dance?”

Taliya looked up at him and nodded, her eyes studying him as she stood up from her seat. “Your father said we couldn’t marry.”

“My father does not control everything I do. I could just be dancing with the woman knight who bested me in the tourney.”

Taliya rolled her eyes and took his arm, glancing to where the musicians and bard were. The bard was probably already composing songs in Lady Taliya’s honor, the lioness who unhorsed the dragon. “My father was very upset at King Aerys’ words that day. You should be thankful that my lady mother has Lord Tywin’s ear.”

Many of the lesser lords and ladies of the westerlands were glancing their way, entranced by the couple. “I apologize for my father. You are not our servants. I would like to know you better. If my father had allowed this, I would have begun to court you this week.”

Taliya’s green eyes narrowed in thought before she grinned at him. “Who says you can’t court me? Maybe your father will change his mind.”

“You don’t know my father. He’s bent on finding me a bride of Valyrian heritage to marry. Keep the bloodline pure.”

“What about your mother?” Taliya questioned, as they danced to the slow music. “Surely she has some influence over the king. She is his sister-wife after all.”

Rhaegar sighed, shook his head. “My mother’s eyes have been closed for years now. She had many miscarriages.”

“I am aware of that. I hope your brother lives well,” Taliya said, her eyes going soft with sympathy. “My lady mother almost died birthing my little brother. I don’t know how I would have lived if Lady Joanna had died or if Tyrion had died.”

She hadn’t been about to lose another mother, not right after being reborn into this world. She already knew what losing a mother was like and she was _not_ going to experience it again.

“Your brother Tyrion is a dwarf, is he not?”

“Yes.” Taliya glared at him, daring him to say anything bad about her brother.

Rhaegar smiled a little. “I will not say anything, my lady. He is your brother.”

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

 

Taliya watched as the king’s company rode off through the Lion’s Mouth, the opening of the rock that made up the keep. Prince Rhaegar watched her until he could no longer see her before galloping off ahead of the king’s wheelhouse.

Aunt Genna and Lady Joanna were beside her, with Cersei having run off with her friends towards Lannisport. Jaime was next to her, staring off at Ser Arthur Dayne had gone.

“You like Ser Arthur?” Taliya asked, glancing at her brother.

Jaime glared at her, shaking his head. “Of course! Ser Arthur is the finest knight in all Westeros. Who wouldn’t like him?”

Taliya laughed quietly before glancing out at the sea beyond the keep. “If King Aerys won’t let the prince wed a lioness, I suppose I need to see if I can draw the king’s attention some other way.”

“Hmm?” Joanna turned to her daughter, raised an eyebrow.

“I need to see if Maester Creylen has any information on dragons.”

Joanna stared at her then dipped her head in a nod. “What for?”

“I am going to read up on how the Targaryens of old hatched their dragons.”

Aunt Genna’s eyes widened beside them and Jaime stared at her.

“You do not plan on burning the king to a crisp,” Joanna said. “Surely not.”

“Mother, I haven’t hatched any dragons yet. That would take a few years.”

Joanna laughed quietly under her breath. “You do not have dragon blood in you, my daughter. How will you hatch dragons when you are not their kin?”

“Her magic,” Jaime spoke, gesturing to Taliya. “She used it to save you.”

Taliya sighed. “You weren’t supposed to tell her, Jaime. Besides, mother, the king was looking at you like he wanted to steal you for himself.”

Joanna grimaced. “He has always looked at me like that. Your father was hesitant to hold this tourney in the first place but I did not want our relationship with House Targaryen to wither. And what is this about magic?”

Taliya groaned. “Way to go, brother.”

Jaime grinned.

“Just wait until I tell our mother of your--”

Taliya startled, glaring at her brother as he withdrew his foot after kicking her in the shin. “What, are you eight?”

“Taliya, what is this magic I hear about?” Joanna asked, frowning, as she looked between them.

“Mayhaps we should talk about this in your rooms,” Genna said, with a glance around them. “Private conversations should be held within safe walls.”

Joanna studied Taliya before nodding. “I think you are right.”

 

* * *

 

 

Joanna stared at her daughter once they were in her set of rooms. Genna was sitting on the chair next to her and Taliya was pacing in front of them, her mouth tight. Jaime had gone off to practice swords with their master at arms.

“When you were birthing Tyrion, you were dying,” Taliya finally spoke after a few minutes of silence

Joanna nodded, flashes of the birth running through her mind. She had taken a few minutes to acknowledge that she had birthed a dwarf and then another few minutes to realize that she wanted to keep him. “Yes, I think I remember that.”

“You had lost blood and energy and I didn’t want to lose you.”

Joanna’s eyes widened as Taliya stopped pacing to stand in front of her.

“I… I have magic.”

Taliya stared at her then held out her palm. A glowing… energy appeared in Taliya’s open palm then rose out, taking shape and form, ending in a translucent, blue lion.

Joanna’s eyes widened as the blue lion loped around the room, shifting through the desk and chairs in the room. “What is this?”

“Magic. It’s akin to what the children of the forest could do, more or less,” Taliya explained, before making a tiny motion with her fingers. The blue lion vanished though not before letting out a voiceless roar. “I used it to save your life.”

Joanna stared at her daughter. “Does… anyone else know about this?”

“No. Only Jaime and Cersei. Though they only know I can heal.”

Genna’s eyes were still wide. “Do you mean to say you can do more than heal?”

Taliya glanced at her aunt, smiled wearily and nodded, tucking a strand of golden hair behind an ear nervously.

“You should keep that to yourself,” Genna remarked. “We should not let the king know of you and your abilities. If he were to learn…”

“Should she have competed in the tourney?” Joanna asked, turning to Genna.

“Did you use any magic?” Genna questioned, looking at Taliya.

“No. That was just pure old jousting. I don’t mind being the center of attention that way. I’m used to it but I will make an effort to not let the king know. Prince Rhaegar and I did plan on keeping in touch, writing letters.”

Joanna nodded, studying her daughter. “Your birth was not an accident then.”

Taliya shook her head. “No. The gods brought me here.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What is it that you were about to say to me earlier?” Joanna asked, as Genna walked out, heading out to the town of Lannisport.

Taliya stared at her mother then sighed. “Cersei and Jaime are still together. I saw them kissing just yesterday. I wouldn’t have said anything but Cersei is...”

Joanna stiffened. “They have an unhealthy relationship.”

“Yes.”

“We need to separate them now,” Joanna remarked, standing up and peering down at Taliya. “Thank you, Taliya.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tywin glanced up at Joanna as she entered his solar. She had a grim look on her face, her green eyes narrowed and her mouth tight.

“Joanna?”

“Our eldest daughter mentioned seeing Cersei and Jaime kissing yesterday,” Joanna spoke, sitting down in one of the chairs opposite Tywin. “Have you any ideas as to where to send Jaime to squire? Or perhaps to foster?”

Tywin stiffened. “Is Taliya sure she saw them?”

“Yes. I trust her. Moving Cersei and Jaime’s rooms to the opposite ends of the keep didn’t help matters. Mayhaps Jaime could foster at Riverrun? Or in the Eyrie?”

Tywin shook his head. “I won’t have Jaime foster in Riverrun but in the Eyrie with the Arryns… I know Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark are fostering there too. The heir to Casterly Rock fostering with the heir to Storm’s End and the second son of Winterfell. I will make the arrangements. That will strengthen our ties to two Wardens.”

Joanna dipped her head in a nod. “Ten is a rather old age to start fostering but I believe we will not regret it. For Cersei, she could be a cupbearer to Princess Lorenza in Dorne.”

Tywin blinked. “Are you thinking on having our daughter marry the Viper?

“Yes. Princess Lorenza became my best friend while in the capital. House Lannister would benefit from these ties in the long run, Tywin. I am certain of it. And… from what I’ve heard of the Princess’ son, he will be able to handle our daughter.”

“Alright. I will write to Lord Jon Arryn and Princess Lorenza. Will you be the one to talk with Cersei?”

“I will,” Joanna replied, smiling softly. “I heard from our other daughter that she and the Prince plan on writing to each other.”

Tywin’s eyes widened and his lips twitched up into a small, surprised grin. “I had not expected that.”

Joanna laughed a little. “You were the one to suggest that she ride in the tourney. Had you totally not expected this?”

“Perhaps I had. We will see what comes of this.”


	5. Chapter 5

Taliya watched as Jaime and Cersei stood in the courtyard of Casterly Rock, both siblings bickering and arguing. She had heard Cersei arguing with Lord Tywin last night after dinner, trying to get out of going to Dorne. Lord Tywin hadn’t budged an inch and had told Cersei she was too old to be trying to talk one of her parents out of some course of action.

Cersei had even said that Dorne was filled with bastards and inferior people. Taliya had flinched at that, her memories of the old pureblood families flashing through her mind. Cersei sounded like one of them but Lord Tywin hadn’t been sympathetic, instead telling her that she could come to like Dorne and its people.

Of course, Cersei had tried to get Jaime to go with her, mayhaps squire for Prince Oberyn. That had gone over well… Taliya had enjoyed the look on Cersei’s face as she had walked out of their father’s solar. Her sister had left their father’s solar pale like she had been put in her place.

 

* * *

  


_Dear Lady Taliya,_

_When did you start to fence? I have never met a woman as good as you are at jousting. I would have imagined that your father wouldn’t have allowed it but I am wrong. I have heard people talking of our tilts even in King’s Landing and so many of them talk of you in an awed way. The Lioness Rampant, they say._

_You mentioned another title of yours, the Girl Who Lived. I have not been able to find any reference to that in my library and nor has Grand Maester Pycelle. Where is it from? Is it a title in the Westerlands? Something local to the region?_

_I would also like to deeply apologize for the behavior of my father. I did see him stare at your lady mother and I am sorry on my father’s behalf. I know your mother and mine were friends once upon a time when Lady Joanna was a lady in waiting to my mother. I dearly hope that my father hasn’t irritated your mother and father too much so that they would cut ties with my house._

_I enjoyed jousting against you. You gave me a challenge like I haven’t had in a few years. I hope we can meet again, for I would like to get to know you better._

_Prince Rhaegar Targaryen_

 

* * *

 

 

Taliya peered down at the letter in her hands a few weeks later, feeling her mother’s gaze on her. Jaime had already made it to the Vale a few days ago and Cersei was due to arrive in Sunspear in a few weeks. So it was just her and Tyrion in Casterly Rock, along with Aunt Genna’s young boy, Cleos Frey. Her father had packed up and left for King’s Landing a week ago since he was still Hand of the King.

“What does the prince have to say?” Joanna questioned, keeping her eyes on Tyrion as Taliya’s youngest sibling played with a wooden dragon.

“He asks where I learned to joust and… he apologizes for his father’s behavior during the tourney,” Taliya remarked, reading over the letter again before folding it away and standing up from her chair. “I’m going to go see Maester Creylen.”

Joanna nodded, smiling as Tyrion squealed out in laughter as his older sister ruffled his hair.

 

* * *

 

 

“You want books on dragons.”

Taliya nodded, looking at the maester of Casterly Rock as he stared at her in confusion.

“You are not a Targaryen.”

“My brother’s not a Targaryen and he’s fascinated with dragons,” Taliya spoke, grinning slightly. “I just want to know how they hatched their dragons.”

Maester Creylen stared at her then sighed. “Very well. I believe I have two books on the Valyrians. Otherwise, you would need to go to Oldtown for more information. You do know King Aegon the Fifth tried to hatch dragons at Summerhall and failed, right? I wasn’t that remiss in your education.”

“No, I know. They used wildfire and nearly everyone died,” Taliya muttered, walking over to look at Maester Creylen’s shelf of books. She took the first one that he handed her and glanced at the title then flipped it open.

“You would probably get more information out of Septon Barth’s texts,” Creylen offered then shook his head. “Though those are hard to find. Under King Baelor’s rule, Septon Barth was thought of more as a sorcerer than a septon and his texts were burned when they were found.”

“Barth… He was the Hand of the King for King Jaehaerys the First?”

“Yes. He was one of the best.”

Taliya grabbed the second set of scrolls and sat down on the small table in the maester’s tower to read. Hermione would have been proud of her, doing research all on her own.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tya! Tya!”

She startled awake only to see Tyrion standing before her, his mismatched eyes looking at her expectantly. Her daydream was slowly leaving her but she did remember dreaming about dragons and fire. About the first task in the Triwizard Tournament back in her first life.

“Hey, little brother,” Taliya finally spoke, lifting Tyrion up onto her lap and closing the book in front of her. “What are you doing here?”

“Are you reading about dragons?” Tyrion asked, looking onto the table then back at her.

“Yes, I am. I think I need to go to Oldtown though,” Taliya remarked, keeping a tight old on him as he wriggled around to try to grab one of the scrolls. Taliya knew that Maester Creylen didn’t particularly like people messing with his library and having small toddler hands on the parchment probably wasn’t any different. “To the Hightower.”

 

* * *

  


_Dear Prince Rhaegar,_

_I learned how to joust and fence from my uncles, Gerion and Tygett. Gerion especially was very interested in teaching me and my lord father and mother approved. If a young woman is to attend court, having the ability to defend herself will likely come in handy at some point._ _My aunt Genna too has looked on me with pride as I learned._

_As to my other title, the Girl-Who-Lived. Do you pray to the Seven or the old gods? I keep to the Old Gods and have ever since I dreamt of them when I was younger. This story would be best heard in person as it is long and I think it would be hard to believe in a letter._

_Mayhaps we could meet in three month’s time. I am going to Oldtown to do some research but I do not believe I will be long, hopefully. Do you have a place where we can meet in private without other lords and ladies watching?_

_I hope your family is doing well. I hope Queen Rhaella is well and your brother, Viserys._

_Lady Taliya Lannister_

 

* * *

  
  


Taliya waved to her mother and little brother and then turned and galloped out of through the Lion’s Mouth, her Lannister guards and her uncle on her father’s side, Kevan, following her. It would take a week to travel out of the western mountains and then they would take the Ocean Road and after that the Rose Road. Lady Joanna had asked her to pay a visit to Clegane’s Keep after receiving a raven from the chief knight of the keep.

  


* * *

 

 

Lord Clegane watched as his liege lord’s eldest daughter dismounted in their courtyard. Her five lannister guards surrounded her and dismounted too, holding the reins of their horses. Ser Kevan Lannister stood next to his niece as they both walked over to him. Lady Taliya glanced up at him and looked him over.

“My lady,” Lord Clegane spoke, bowing to her. “Ser Kevan.”

Lady Taliya was wearing a golden cloak over her red tunic and black leggings and at ten and five, she looked beautiful. “What is it that you sent a letter for? You said something about our family fostering one of your children?”

“Why don’t we talk about it over dinner? You have traveled far over the past few days.”

Ser Kevan’s eyes narrowed as he and Lady Taliya exchanged glances.

“Dinner would be great,” Lady Taliya remarked.

  


* * *

 

 

“What is your request?” Ser Kevan questioned, as they ate the last meal of the day a few hours later. Taliya sat next to him and kept on glancing at Lord Clegane’s daughter, Cynthea.

Lord Clegane stared at Kevan and then at Lady Taliya. “I hoped your mother would be amicable to having my daughter be her cupbearer when she is older. She is only five now but she would be a great addition to your household.”

Taliya glanced to Kevan, dipped her head in a nod when he raised an eyebrow, then turned back to Cynthea. The girl would not meet her eyes and never looked over at her brother, Gregor Clegane. The oldest boy sat next to his father and he looked… giant even now. Gregor was two years younger than Taliya and yet his shoulders were broad and big. His body looked like it was way too big for him and very tall for his age.

Sandor Clegane sat next to his sister and the boy had burns on one side of his face. Sandor was definitely not as big as his brother but he was certainly tall. Certainly, he didn’t look as monstrous as his brother. Taliya wondered where the burns were from and tried to catch Sandor’s eyes but failed. The burns looked like they hadn’t truly healed well and had become infected but Sandor was still alive.

Cynthea Clegane was also tall for a five year old but she was prettier, her locks of brown hair falling down to her shoulders. Her brown eyes were dull and her shoulders were curled inward. Taliya could even see a hint of a bruise at her neck and her heart stopped when she realized the bruise was in the shape of a hand.

Her nose was also a little crooked and it reminded Taliya of when Hermione had punched Draco in her third year, back in her past life. She studied Sandor and crossed him off the list of potential abusers after taking a second to skim his surface thoughts. Gregor though… He definitely had the potential.

“I believe Lady Joanna would appreciate a cupbearer,” Ser Kevan remarked, drawing Taliya out of her thoughts and suspicions. “We are going to Oldtown at the moment but we will return this way to let her join us.”

Cynthea let out a quiet whimper and Taliya stiffened, looking to Kevan. “We can take her now. I’ll look after her.”

“Lady, Oldtown is a long journey. Having a five year old girl will slow us down.”

“I was five years old once, Uncle. I wasn’t that difficult. We’ll take her now.” Taliya stared at Uncle Kevan and he finally looked away.

“She can join us now,” Ser Kevan spoke.

Lord Clegane raised an eyebrow, glancing at Lady Taliya before nodding. “Thank you. You won’t regret it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cynthea stared up at Lady Taliya the next morning, as the woman saddled her horse. The sun was out and shining, providing warmth and light to their next leg of their trip. And Cynthea was going to go with them! She was getting away from her brother. “I can really come with you?”

Taliya peered down at her then knelt down to her level, her green eyes soft. “Yes. You are coming with us, Cynthea. Would you like to go to Oldtown with us?”

Cynthea looked at her, seeing the woman’s Lannister guards mount up on their horses. “Can Leo come too?”

“Leo?”

“My dog! Leo!” Cynthea let out a loud whistle and a black dog came racing over to her, furry and attentive as he rubbed up against her. “He protects me from my brother.”

Taliya winced, lowered a hand to let Leo sniff her. “Of course he can come. You’ll ride with me, if that’s okay with you. We didn’t bring a wheelhouse with us. Which brother are you scared of?”

“Gregor,” Cynthea whispered, shivering a little. “Did you really defeat the prince in a tilt?”

Taliya laughed but nodded, wrapping her arms around Cynthea and lifting her up into the saddle. “I did, sweetling. I’ll tell you all about it after we leave.”

Cynthea peered down at Taliya from on the horse and watched as she said goodbye to Lord Clegane. Gregor stood next to their father and Cynthea flinched as he looked to her. Leo growled and kept close to her and the horse. Ser Kevan and Lady Taliya both returned to their horses and Taliya mounted up behind Cynthea, wrapping an arm around her and taking the reins with the other.

“Come on. Let’s go.”

Cynthea waved goodbye to her father and to where Sandor was, in the corner of the entrance to the keep before turning her gaze to the road out. “I don’t have to see Gregor again, do I?”

She turned around slightly to see Taliya’s answer and the expression on the woman’s face was a little terrifying but Cynthea knew it wasn’t meant for her.

“No. Not if you don’t want to. I will damn well make sure of that.”

Cynthea nodded and Taliya urged their horse to a walk, leaving Clegane’s Keep behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Rhaegar looked over the letter he had received, the roaring of the ocean in the background. It was his third day in Storm’s End, visiting Lord Steffon and his wife, Cassana, and he had come to enjoy the keep. Lady Taliya’s letter intrigued him and he stared out at the window of the room he was sitting in, deep in thought. A Lannister that kept to the old gods. It was unheard of. Most of the southern lords and ladies kept to the faith of the seven and didn’t even care about what or who the northerners prayed to.

He wondered if Lord Tywin and Lady Joanna knew that their daughter prayed to the old gods. But then again, they probably knew. If they knew their daughter jousted and had a more than passing acquaintance with a sword and lance, they would probably know their daughter prayed to the old gods.

The image of Lady Taliya taking off her helm after unhorsing him had stayed in his mind ever since the tourney at Lannisport and that had been two months ago. She had been beautiful and quiet, not asking questions about the alleged prophecy over his head. She also hadn’t seemed to care that he was the prince, that he would probably soon become king. In that instant, that one moment when she had walked over to him and withdrawn her helm, she had looked like Visenya come again.

Rhaegar did not know why his father didn’t see what Rhaegar saw in the Lannister woman. He didn’t know why Aerys thought that Taliya would be a bad queen, a bad wife. Mayhaps it was just because King Aerys thought that his Hand of the King was a servant. Or maybe it was just because Aerys wanted Rhaegar to marry someone of Valyrian heritage. The Lannisters had never had any dragon blood in them and he had not heard of a Targaryen or Velaryon woman marrying a Lannister man.

A knock on the door drew him from his thoughts and he stood up, putting the letter into a pocket and closing the book he had been reading.

“Come in.”

Lord Steffon opened the door and dipped his head in a nod, his blue eyes lit up. “Your Grace, my brother is arriving. I thought you might like to know him.”

Rhaegar raised an eyebrow, thinking over the Baratheon family. He knew Lord Ormund had married Princess Rhaelle Targaryen and had birthed Steffon… “Sirion, right?”

Steffon grinned. “Yes. He’s just returning from Goldengrove.”

“Goldengrove?” Rhaegar echoed, stepping out of his room and closing the door behind him. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell joined him, peeling off from the wall and flanking him.

“House Rowan. Sirion squired for Lord Mathis and my brother's become fond of the Reach,” Steffon remarked.

Rhaegar followed Steffon and walked out of the keep, waving to a very pregnant Lady Cassana. “I have heard that your eldest is fostering in the Vale. How is he?”

“I hear Robert has made fast friends with Eddard Stark,” Steffon answered, as they stopped at the gates to Storm’s End. There were various Baratheon guardsmen walking the walls and a few stopped to look at Prince Rhaegar. “And I hear that Jaime Lannister has joined them. Quite a trio there.”

Rhaegar dipped his head in a nod. “It was abrupt for the Lannisters but I think it was a good political move for them.”

Steffon let out a quiet laugh under his breath. “A Stag, a Wolf and a Lion all in the same castle.”

The galloping of hooves brought everyone’s attention to the kingsroad, watching as a young man rode for the gates of Storm’s End. The man was atop a dappled grey palfrey that was decked out in Baratheon colors. Rhaegar watched as Steffon walked out to meet the man and looked the newcomer over.

Ser Sirion Baratheon had wild black hair but it looked like the young man kept his hair clean as it reached down to his shoulders. Sirion’s eyes were blue-gray, not mismatched like Tyrion’s but they had grey flecks in them as Rhaegar looked closer. Rhaegar knew that Sirion had been born nine years after Steffon had been born so that would him 22 name days old. Sirion rode up to his brother and dismounted, grabbing up Steffon in a hug.

“Hello, brother!” Sirion exclaimed, his eyes lighting up and stepping back to look over Steffon. “What’s new with you?”

“Sirion, I wanted you to meet a friend of mine,” Steffon suggested, turning so that Rhaegar could walk up to them. “Prince Rhaegar meet my brother, Sirion Baratheon.”

Sirion turned to look at Rhaegar and his eyes widened. “Your Grace. It’s an honor to meet you.”

Rhaegar nodded. “It’s nice to meet you too. Is Lord Mathis doing well?”

“Yes, he is. Goldengrove is a pretty keep and all but I wanted to come home and see my nephew,” Sirion spoke, looking Rhaegar over. “Was that tale of Lord Tywin’s daughter true, your Grace?”

Rhaegar groaned and Arthur snorted behind him.

“Yes, it was definitely true,” Ser Arthur answered, laughing quietly. “A lady unhorsed our prince.”

Sirion’s lips twitched up into a grin and Rhaegar sighed.

“That story is never going to get old, is it?” Rhaegar questioned. “Here I thought it would stay in Lannisport.”

“What stays in Lannisport, never stays in Lannisport,” Sirion offered, smirking a little. “Are you staying in Storm’s End for long, your Grace?”

“For a few more days then I must get back to the capital. My brother does enjoy my presence.”

Sirion nodded. “I hope you enjoy your stay here.”

 

* * *

 

Ned watched as Jaime joined them in the hall to break their fast early the next morning. The heir of Casterly Rock had arrived a few days ago and had yet to really settle in. But Lord Jon Arryn had tried to make Jaime as comfortable as possible. The three of them were all ten and were fostering in the Vale and would stay there until they came of age.

“What is Casterly Rock like?” Ned asked, as Jaime sat down next to him and across from Robert. “I have never been west of the Twins before and never to the westerlands.”

Jaime looked at him before taking a bite of their food. Robert leaned into hear him as he spoke, his blue eyes lit with curiosity. “It’s as beautiful as the Eyrie.”

“I’ve heard some valemen say the Eyrie is more beautiful,” Robert spoke, shrugging.

“Mayhaps it’s a matter of perspective,” Ned remarked. “Casterly Rock is supposed to have been dug into the rock itself.”

“How come you just came now instead of when you were eight?” Robert asked, peering up at one of the serving women who walked past then back to Jaime and Ned. “Ned and I arrived here two years ago.”

“I…” Jaime trailed off, unsure what to say. His lord father and Lady Joanna had said to not mention Cersei at all but Jaime loved her. Surely their love wasn’t wrong? They were twins after all, one person in two bodies. Cersei had always said that, said that they were always going to be together. “My lord father wanted me here for a reason, I guess. It’s not too bad here. Mayhaps it was something to do with the king and prince?”

“Right. Your family hosted that tourney a few months ago. Your sister must be quite something to behold,” Robert exclaimed, grinning. “Your older sister is one year older than me. Perhaps sometime she can come visit us in the Vale.”

Jaime wrinkled his nose and glared at Robert. “She is meant for Prince Rhaegar, Robert. My sister wouldn’t enjoy the like of you. Mayhaps she would enjoy Ned’s company though, the Quiet Wolf indeed.”

Ned could feel his cheeks redden at Jaime’s comment.

Robert laughed. “We’ve heard about that. Didn’t the king call your father a servant of his and that he wouldn’t let his son marry the daughter of a servant?”

Jaime glared at Robert and was about to stand up and punch him when Ned pulled him back down to the bench.

“Robert, I know you want to marry Lyanna,” Ned spoke, still holding onto Jaime’s wrist under the table. “When next I go to Winterfell, I will bring your betrothal offer to my father.”

“Your sister’s beautiful, Ned. I can’t wait to see her,” Robert said, grinning delightedly.

 

* * *

 

“You remind me of someone.”

Rhaegar turned to look at the man in the doorway to the keep. Sirion Baratheon peered at him, his blue-grey eyes soft as he surveyed the crown prince. The waves beneath them pounded the cliff of the coast, making it hard to hear Lord Steffon’s brother. The moon shone down on them and the cloudless sky hovered far above them.

“Who would that be?” Rhaegar asked, watching as Sirion moved out to the balcony to stand next to him.

“Of a young woman a long time ago, Your Grace,” Sirion offered quietly, unlike his boisterous personality. Sirion was quiet some times and loud others, like when he was sparring with Ser Arthur or Prince Lewyn. Sirion could actually hold his own against Prince Lewyn and Rhaegar had watched as Sirion kept Arthur at bay though Sirion had not landed a blow against Rhaegar’s friend. “I still dream of her sometimes.”

“A woman from a long time ago?”

“I know it would seem crazy but my dreams… The girl is from a lifetime ago.”

“How do I remind you of her? You are only 21 years old,” Rhaegar spoke, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“As I said The Girl-Who-Lived is from a lifetime ago and not of this world.”

Rhaegar froze, memories of Lady Taliya telling him of that title a few months ago flashing through his mind. “The Girl Who Lived.”

Sirion’s eyes narrowed then lit up slightly in interest. “You’ve heard that title before, your Grace?”

“Yes. Would you like to come with me to Summerhall? I plan on meeting Lady Taliya Lannister there and then I would like to go to Oldtown, to the Citadel.”

“You’re still in contact with that lioness?”

“She fascinates me,” Rhaegar retorted.

Sirion grinned. “Someone might think you’re in love with her.”

“My heart beat ever so quickly when she unhorsed me and I’ve already written a song for her, the lioness rampant.”

 

* * *

 

_Dear Lady Taliya,_

_I do have a place where we can meet without anyone watching us. Summerhall, where my family tried to hatch dragons and failed. I have occasionally snuck out there over the years to think on my future. Shall we meet there in a moon’s turn, say when the new year is upon us? I will be with Ser Arthur of course._

_Prince Rhaegar_

 

* * *

 

“Women and children are not allowed into the Citadel.”

Taliya stared at the archmaester, blinked once then twice. “Pardon?”

Cynthea was by her side, her brown eyes wide as she looked around the Citadel front hall. It had taken them half a moon’s turn to travel to Oldtown and since then Cynthea wasn’t a bother on the road. She had stayed quiet but excitable, readily helping when she could. Taliya had given the child some bruise balm for her neck and the bruising from Gregor had gone away in no time.

They had left Leo back in their rooms and the dog had stayed but followed the order. Everytime she looked at the black dog, her heart skipped a beat at the similarity to her old godfather.

The archmaester finally looked up at her, his greying hair receding into his hairline with age. “Women and--”

“I understand that. Why are women and children not allowed into the Citadel? It’s just an old school with thousands of scrolls. Women can read just as well as men can,” Taliya spoke, raising an eyebrow. “Were Queen Visenya and Queen Rhaenys allowed in?”

The archmaester’s eyes widened. “Women don’t--”

Taliya took a step towards the desk, narrowing her eyes. She heard her three guards step up with her, ready to draw steel in defense of her. “I can read. My mother can read. I am quite sure that Queen Rhaella can read too. Seven hells, women-”

“Lady Lannister.”

Taliya turned to the door on her left to see another archmaester. The man in front of her was squat and had a thick neck and looked to be in his mid 40’s. Cynthea turned too, reaching up to grab her hand and Taliya reached down to reassure the girl.

“Ah, Marwyn the Mage,” the archmaester behind the desk said dryly. “Women are not allowed in the Citadel. They are careless and unstudious.”

Taliya watched as he turned back to the scroll on the desk.

“My lady, come with me,” Marwyn spoke, studying her. “I may have what you need.”

Taliya looked him over as she walked over to stop in front of him. His chain looked to be the length of a normal maester’s chain but it had one specific difference. There was a link of Valyrian steel in the chain. “Why did he call you Marwyn the Mage?”

The man bowed to her and gestured for her to follow him. “I believe in many things that other maesters do not. I gained my mastery in the higher mysteries and spent eight years in Essos, studying with warlocks and shadowbinders.”

Taliya stared at him, dropping her hands into the pockets of her red dress. The elder wand came to her fingers then, sparking a little and warming in her palm. “You studied with the Warlocks of Qarth then?”

They walked through the hallways and down into what looked like the quarters for the archmaesters. Marwyn led them into his own quarters and shut the door behind them.

“I did. I was trying to find undamaged copies of Septon Barth’s writings on dragons and magic,” Marwyn spoke idly. “Alas, it seems King Baelor had burned all but a few pages.”

Taliya’s eyes widened as she glanced briefly at Cynthea and then back to Marwyn. “You have a few unburned pages?”

“I do. However, I have kept them hidden from the others,” Marwyn said, sighing. “The other maesters and the Conclave do not like what they do not understand. They fear what valyrian steel represents and I have a feeling you would enjoy seeing those pages.”

“I would very much.”

“Do you understand High Valyrian? Most of the writing is in that tongue,” Marwyn remarked, walking over to his desk and glancing out through the windows of the far wall of the room before rifling through his drawers.

“Maester Creylen knew some of it but he did have a book,” Taliya said, thinking back on her lessons throughout the years. High Valyrian had been easy to read and learn and to speak, almost like parseltongue.

Marwyn finally withdrew some papers from his desk and walked them over to her. Taliya gently grasped them, sitting down on the chair before the desk and looked them over. The parchment was crinkled and old but not burned.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, child. Who might you be?” Marwyn questioned, kneeling before Cynthea and looking her over.

“I’m Cynthea, Lord Clegane’s daughter.” Cynthea peered at Marwyn then raised up on her tiptoes to try to see what Lady Taliya was reading. “My lady?”

“Dragons, Cynthea. Dragons,” Taliya muttered, her green eyes lighting up. “I had dragons in my past life.”

Cynthea tilted her head in confusion. “Past life?”

“That is a long story,” Taliya whispered, her eyes gazing at something that Cynthea wasn’t seeing. “Even longer than you have been alive, sweetling.”

Cynthea giggled.

“Lady Lannister…” Marwyn trailed off.

“Hmm?” Taliya glanced up at him, raised an eyebrow.

“You are no Targaryen.”

“I am not.”

“And yet you are interested in the higher mysteries.”

Taliya stared at him, her lips twitched up into a small grin. “Magic and I are old friends.”

Marwyn blinked.

Taliya glanced behind her to her Lannister guards. “Turn around, please.”

The three men turned around, their backs to Taliya, Cynthea and Marwyn. Taliya looked to Marwyn then whispered something under her breath, a language that Marwyn did not recognize. Marwyn watched as she held out her palm and a great, glowing lion leapt forward and let out a roar.

Marwyn stared at the translucent blue lion, watched as it padded over towards him. The lion emanated light, warmth and… safety. Cynthea reached out one of her hands and Marwyn watched as her hand went right through the lion. The girl laughed out loud and Marwyn stared at Taliya with new eyes.

“You want to bring the dragons back.”

“Yes,” Taliya whispered, whispering another something under her breath. The lion vanished and Taliya withdrew her hand, looking at him. “You may have heard that the Prince Rhaegar and I have talked.”

“Does he know?”

Taliya shook her head.

“Consider me a friend then, my lady,” Marwyn spoke. “The maesters here are too old and grumpy to really consider the benefits of learning the higher mysteries.”

 

* * *

 

“A letter for you, lady. This came just now.”

Taliya looked down at the servant and reached down from her horse to grab the letter. They were just getting ready to go back to Casterly Rock after a week in Oldtown and a visit to Lord Hightower. Cynthea was glad to be going, already seated in front of Taliya again.

Taliya read through the letter and grinned. “Summerhall, huh. We will have enough time to drop you off with my mother.”

“Can we go get my brother too?”

Taliya peered down at Cynthea. “Gregor? But…”

“Sandor. Gregor hurts him too,” Cynthea whispered, as she looked up at Taliya. “Gregor burned him when we were younger. That wasn’t an accident.”

Taliya winced, remembering getting burned by dragonflame back in her forth year. “Your brother is a piece of work but definitely. Sandor Clegane. He can foster at Casterly Rock.”


	7. Chapter 7

“My lord, I would like to speak with you.”

Lord Clegane stared at Lady Taliya Lannister, her red lion’s dress flowing around her hips as she stood in the great hall. The sun shined behind her, making her green eyes almost glow.

“My lady, what can I help you with?”

“Your daughter told me of your heir,” Taliya said, as Lord Clegane peered beyond the lady over to the small hill beyond the boundary line of the keep. Ser Kevan was the only man with Taliya, the other Lannister guards were out at the boundary line and Cynthea was riding in front of Taliya, in the same saddle. “Gregor?”

Lord Clegane watched as Taliya dismounted, landing on the ground with a light thump. Cynthea stayed in the saddle, with her dog at the horse’s feet.“What of Gregor?”

“He… shall we say is an unpleasant boy,” Taliya remarked, her green eyes nearly glowing with intent. “What really happened to Sandor’s face?”

Lord Clegane shivered at the steel in her voice. Taliya really did sound like her father, Lord Tywin Lannister. “His bedding caught aflame, my lady. It happened a few days before you arrived here the first time.”

Taliya narrowed her eyes, dropping her hand to her waist. “Cynthea says otherwise.”

Lord Clegane sighed. “We would have preferred that Cynthea kept it quiet.”

“Your daughter said that Gregor killed her mother, as well,” Taliya said, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Her lips were tightly pursed in quiet anger but there was no other visible anger in her. “If you don’t mind, we would like to foster Sandor. Protective custody, if you will. Seven is not too old nor too young of an age to start fostering.”

“Sandor!”

Lord Clegane heard Sandor’s tentative, timid footsteps before he saw his second son. “My lady, if you would keep it quiet…”

“I would keep an eye on Gregor,” Taliya spoke, before kneeling down as Sandor ran over. Cynthea’s brother stopped a foot away from Taliya, his grey eyes wide with apprehension.

“Father?”

“Lady Taliya would like to foster you at Casterly Rock,” Lord Clegane said, glancing down at his second son and keeping an eye out for Gregor. “The Rock has a good master at arms and he would teach you.”

Sandor blinked, stared at Taliya. “I could go with you?”

“Your sister is going to be my lady mother’s cupbearer. Ser Broom, our master at arms, will be delighted to teach another boy,” Taliya offered, studying Sandor’s face. The burned half was still bright red, inflamed. “Your burn… I could give you something to ease the pain.”

“My bedding caught afire, my lady,” Sandor said gruffly.

“Your sister was worried,” Taliya responded. “You and your sister will get to see Casterly Rock.”

Sandor stared at her then nodded. “My brother…”

“Won’t be coming with us,” Taliya stated, crossing her arms.

 

* * *

 

Cersei stared up at the palace of Sunspear, her temporary Lannister guards flanking her. The young Princess Elia stood in front of the palace, the sun shining behind her. Princess Elia smiled when Cersei rode towards them, dismounting a few feet from the Dornish young woman.

“Cersei,” Elia said, coming forwards to greet her. “I have been looking forward to your stay.”

“I haven’t,” Cersei muttered before she was within hearing range of the princess. She already missed Jaime and had figured out that their sister, Taliya, had been the one to tattle on them. She grimaced as Elia stopped before her. She would find some way to get back at Taliya for separating her and Jaime. They were the golden twins. No one would separate them.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess Elia,” Cersei spoke, glancing over to the palace. She was here to act as the prince’s cupbearer until both she and Prince Oberyn were old enough to marry and for her, old enough for her to flower. It didn’t mean she had to enjoy this. The Dornish were weird people, people that had withstood the Targaryens. People who were laughed at in court.

“Would you like me to show you around? Sunspear is a large place,” Elia offered, holding out her hand to Cersei. “You can meet my brothers later. Doran is just seeing to his newly born daughter right now.”

“Very well.”

 

* * *

 

 

Elia watched as Cersei stared at the practice field, where Oberyn was teaching his bastard daughter how to wield a spear. Obara Sand was watching her father with intent black eyes, her shoulders still and her legs firm in the sand. Obara was all of six years old and had just been retrieved by her father.

“He’s already gotten himself a bastard?” Cersei muttered, her eyes still fixed on the spear in Obara’s hand.

Elia nodded, watching as Oberyn twirled his own spear. “He is ten and seven. Cersei, would you like to learn how to wield a sword or spear?”

“What? What gave you that idea? Women can’t…”

“You’re in Dorne. Oberyn would teach you if you wanted. You should get to know Obara too.”

Cersei wrinkled her nose at the notion of thinking a bastard her daughter. She was in Dorne though and… “Oberyn would teach me?”

Elia dipped her head in a nod, her lips twitching up into a small grin. “There is no rule against women learning weapon work in Dorne. My friend, Ashara Dayne, knows how to wield a dagger.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later, Taliya arrived at Summerhall, along with Sandor and Cynthea Clegane. She had sent her uncle off, back to Casterly Rock, so she was alone but with the kids. Marwyn had even taken off to the Rock, offering to be her advisor in the higher mysteries, and a friend. Taliya had agreed easily enough, for Maester Creylen probably wouldn’t know a thing about dragons.

Sandor had brought along his pony and Cynthea had ridden in front of her brother, with Leo running alongside the pony. It was a cloudy afternoon but it was still summer. The Citadel had just sent out white ravens right before their group had left, ravens to announce the coming of autumn. It was 277 years after Aegon had conquered Westeros and a hundred years since dragons had died off.

Cynthea had insisted on coming with her, saying that Taliya needed someone to look after her. Taliya had looked at the girl then sighed. Cynthea was only six but she had become Taliya’s assistant and possibly lady in waiting to the future queen. Sandor was just humoring his sister and had the same idea.

 

* * *

 

_“You don’t have to do this, my lady,” Sandor had muttered, as they had made camp that first night. Ser Kevan had said that he would stay with them for a few nights before riding back to check on his wife. Sandor had looked at the man questioningly, glancing between him and the Lady Taliya. Ser Kevan Lannister was apparently more than willing to leave his niece alone._

_Taliya had sat down before him and had drawn something out of her pack. A container of something that looked and smelled like what Sandor thought that highborn ladies would smell like. Or what a potion from a maester might smell like._

_“That burn of yours… This will ease it and help with the potential scarring,” Taliya murmured, her green eyes looking him over. She definitely had gentler eyes than Sandor’s brother did but he had seen her anger over his sister’s bruises. “It looks infected too.”_

_“Infected?”_

_“It itches, doesn’t it?”_

_Sandor hesitantly nodded._

_“That’s the part that’s healing,” Taliya explained, reaching out a hand to gently touch the left side of his face, the side that Gregor had pushed down into the brazier. He flinched away from her and her eyes softened, withdrawing her hand._ _“This section though… Near your nose and eyes. That’s not healing.”_

_“You a maester?”_

_Taliya shook her head. “No. But I know my bruises. The maesters are a prejudiced bunch. They don’t know what they’re missing when they don’t let women learn.”_

_Cynthea giggled. “You said Queen Visenya and Queen Rhaenys were allowed in. How come you weren’t?”_

_“I’m not a queen. And they had dragons,” Taliya said, smiling a little. “Sandor, this won’t hurt. I promise.”_

_“She put that stuff on my neck, brother,” Cynthea whispered, elbowing him in the side. “It doesn’t hurt.”_

_Sandor rolled his eyes, looking between the two women in front of him. His sister was only  six but she knew what they had both gone through. Taliya Lannister. She had taken his sister away two weeks ago and hadn’t harmed her. Cynthea had become more outgoing and confident in the time that she had been away._

_“Alright, lady.”_

_Taliya nodded, reaching a hand in to the stuff and smearing it across the burn on his face. It tickled a little and cooled off his over warm skin but it didn’t hurt. Sandor sighed quietly in relief and finally relaxed, away from his brother and free._

 

* * *

 

“I see someone up there,” Cynthea exclaimed, pointing up at the ruins of Summerhall castle.

Taliya nodded, seeing the horse and rider and more specifically, the white cloak the rider was wearing. “That must be Ser Arthur, of the kingsguard. The Sword of the Morning.”

Cynthea’s eyes widened. Sandor didn’t comment.

Taliya grinned and urged her horse forward up the road to what was once the entrance to Summerhall. The ruins were all around them, the soot blackened stone and the various burned skulls of the fire’s victims.

“Lady Taliya and…” Ser Arthur Dayne trailed off, as they stopped before him.

“Cynthea Clegane and her brother, Sandor. They’re both fostering with my family,” Taliya spoke, stopping her horse and dismounting. Ser Arthur had tied his horse to a tree that had escaped the flames and Taliya did the same, going to help Sandor and Cynthea dismount afterwards. “Sandor, would you mind looking after the horses, Leo and your sister? I would like to talk with the prince.”

Sandor nodded, peering up at Ser Arthur with wide eyes. The burn on his face had healed much during their trip to the ruins. It was almost gone, thanks to Taliya’s burn cream.

“Prince Rhaegar also brought someone along,” Ser Arthur said, gesturing to where the ruins were. Taliya could see two men in the deepest part of the ruined stone, one was obviously Rhaegar while the other… She didn’t recognize the other man but she did recognize the Baratheon colors. “You can go right over, my lady.”

“Thanks.”

Taliya ambled through the ruins, flashes of memory winding through her mind. It reminded her of walking through the ruins of Godric’s Hollow while she and Hermione were on the run in her last year. So many more people died here though. King Aegon the Fifth. Prince Duncan Targaryen. Ser Duncan the Tall, the lord commander of the kingsguard.

Prince Rhaegar had been born here, amidst flame and smoke. She couldn’t even imagine Queen Rhaella’s labor. She must have started to give birth while escaping the flames.

“Lady Taliya.”

Rhaegar’s words drew her out of her thoughts and she realized her feet had brought her to stand in front of the prince.

“Prince Rhaegar. It’s good to see you,” Taliya spoke, looking him over. He looked… haunted, lost, but also curious. The man beside Rhaegar had a frown on his face, his blue eyes narrowed in thought. Though… Taliya took a closer look at the man, seeing the flecks of gray in the man’s eyes and the well looked after black hair. The man looked to be a year or two younger than her, mayhaps a son of Lord Steffon Baratheon. “Who…”

Taliya rocked back on her heels, crossed her arms as flashes of her godfather appeared in her memory. Sirius almost looked… “Padfoot?”

The man froze, his eyes widening so much that she thought they would fall out. “Prongslet?”

Taliya smiled widely, dipping her head in a nod.

Sirius grinned and ran right over to her, catching her up in a big hug. Taliya wrapped her arms around her godfather, not even caring about the mail armor that he was currently wearing. “Sirius…”

“Figures. The woman Prince Rhaegar was talking about, the one that unhorsed him, was you,” Sirius muttered, his voice muffled in her dress. “I’m not alone.”

“You’re not. We’re not alone,” Taliya murmured, her heart aching in the good way. She wasn’t alone.

“You two know each other then.”

Taliya pulled apart a little, seeing Rhaegar’s eyes widen. She was grinning so hard that she half thought her mouth would freeze this way.

“We know each other,” Taliya confirmed, drinking in the sight of her godfather. “You’re a Baratheon.”

“And you’re a Lannister,” Sirius said, wrinkling his nose. “You have Lord Tywin Lannister for a father. How’d you manage that?”

Taliya snorted. “He’s not that bad. My mother, Joanna, talks sense into him.”

Sirius laughed and they both turned to see Rhaegar, hearing him clear his throat.

“What exactly is going on, my lady?”

“It’s a long story,” Taliya grumbled, grinning widely.


	8. Chapter 8

“Why do you call him Sirius?” Rhaegar questioned, looking between Taliya and Serion. Ser Arthur stood behind him, keeping watch. The children that Taliya had brought with her were exploring the ruins. Taliya had let them run free throughout the ruined stone and the young girl had looked upon Taliya adoringly. “How do you know him? Are you betrothed to him?”

Taliya shook her head, her lips twitching up into a bemused grin. “Rhaegar, I am not betrothed to anyone. He is only an old friend, one who knew me before I was even born here.”

Rhaegar blinked as he sat down upon the log that he usually lay on. The sun shined down on them as they talked and they were unbothered by the small chill in the air. Taliya sat down opposite him, looking at him evenly.

“Before you were born here?”

“The gods brought me here,” Taliya started, brushing a few strands of golden hair away from her face. Rhaegar wondered what her hair would feel like under his fingers and cursed his father yet again. “My mother knows this. As I told Archmaester Marwyn, magic and I are old friends.”

“Magic? You mean the magic that we lost when the dragons died?” Rhaegar questioned faintly, looking between Taliya and Serion. They were sitting close together, almost like lovers and it made Rhaegar’s heart skip a beat. What if Taliya had fallen in love with Serion Baratheon while they had been apart? “You talked with one of the archmaesters about this?”

Taliya dipped her head in a small nod, glancing to Serion briefly before shrugging. “It’s not quite dragon magic. Nothing that you would know of. Here…”

Rhaegar watched as she held out her left palm, whispered one or two words under her breath and a glowing, blue lion leapt from her hand. The big lioness stood in the middle of their camp, in the center of the old ruins and let out a loud roar. “What…”

The lioness stalked forward, its’ glowing eyes looking straight at him. Rhaegar was not frightened though. If anything, he felt warm and safe with it around.

“It’s a patronus,” Serion explained, sighing a little. “Taliya… That will take some getting used to. I cannot use magic anymore.”

“What? You… You don’t have your magic,” Taliya said, her eyes narrowing and at Rhaegar’s questioning look, she explained further. “This spell is to keep away dark creatures. I… In the life I held before I was reborn here, I had more than a few run-ins with dementors. And Serion… He was my father’s best friend. We weren’t together or anything like that.”

“Reborn.” Rhaegar looked at her in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

“This is not my first life,” Taliya said, looking at Serion with confusion in her green eyes. She made a motion with her fingers and the blue lioness vanished. “I died. Then I was born to my mother and father here, Lady Joanna and Lord Tywin. I think the gods brought me here, mayhaps to find you, Serion. And… I suspect to meet you, Rhaegar.”

“Why me? What are dementors? You said…” Rhaegar trailed off. “Did you see the gods?”

Taliya’s lips twitched up into a small, wary grin. “Dementors… Thank the seven there are no such things here. They were black cloaked creatures who flew through the skies in my first world and they would suck your soul out if they could. They would erase any hint of happiness while they were around someone.”

Rhaegar shivered at the thought. “So you two weren’t… Lord and Lady?”

“No. Definitely not. He was older than me,” Taliya said. “Sirius, you really can’t use magic?”

Serion shook his head. “I cannot. I’ve become good with a sword and was knighted a few years ago but that is the extent of my weapons. I saw you’re fostering a girl that has a dog that looks...”

“Like Padfoot, yeah,” Taliya finished, turning to focus on Rhaegar. “Huh. Summerhall. You were born here.”

“Yes, I was,” Rhaegar remarked, standing up and taking in Arthur’s interested look. “I come here sometimes.”

He looked around the ruins, hearing Taliya’s footsteps and seeing her come up to stand beside him. “My great-grandfather died here, along with his notions on House Targaryen.”

“King Aegon the Fifth. He wed Betha Blackwood, if I recall correctly,” Taliya spoke quietly.

Rhaegar nodded. “He thought that the practice of wedding brother to sister had to stop. He died here and so did Prince Duncan and the Lord Commander.”

He watched as Taliya took another step or two to reach out, her palm landing on the soot soaked stone in front of them. “If only stones could talk… I am well used to ruins, your Grace.”

“Please, call me Rhaegar.”

Taliya looked at him then nodded. “Of course. In my… first world… I was the Girl-Who-Lived. Everyone knew who I was. I took to avoiding going out sometimes after the war.”

“How did you come by the title, my lady?” Rhaegar asked, holding out his arm. He half thought that Taliya wouldn’t take it but if she did… That might possibly mean that she liked him. She studied him for a second or two than took his arm and his heart did a flip in his chest.

“In that world, there were people who could do magic like me. They were called wizards and witches,” Taliya explained, as Rhaegar led her through the ruins. They could hear the shouts and excited yells of the two children, more from the girl than the boy, running through another part of the ruins and Rhaegar saw her smile. “There are so many more things I can do other than cast a patronus. I can heal, attack, defend, cast wards… I can even shift shape. There were hexes, curses and charms. One of those curses, dark magic, if you will, was a killing curse. It killed the person it was cast at and there were no exceptions.”

Rhaegar inhaled sharply, pondering where her story was going. “You were the exception, weren’t you?”

Taliya nodded, her eyes going to the horizon or perhaps her mind was elsewhere. “Yes. I survived a killing curse.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius watched as his goddaughter and their new friend, the crown prince, wound their way back through the ruins of Summerhall. The two had been gone for a few hours and he assumed that it was due to Taliya telling Rhaegar her story. He could see Ser Arthur walk a ways behind Prince Rhaegar, the sword Dawn, at Ser Arthur’s side. He shielded his eyes from the midday sun and smiled to himself.

He couldn’t believe it! Hariel Potter… now Taliya Lannister. The lady who had unhorsed Rhaegar. Sirius grinned, wished that he had seen her in action. He wasn’t alone in this world, in Westeros. In this strange world where seasons lasted for several years and magic was gone.

As Taliya and Rhaegar walked back through the ruins, so too did the children that Taliya had brought with her. It seemed that Taliya was still taking in strays and Sirius wondered if her father, Tywin, approved. Though she had said that the girl and boy were fostering with the Lannisters. Perhaps they were some children of a Lannister bannerman.

The girl and boy were running towards their camp and carrying… Sirius narrowed his eyes at the sight. The things that the children were holding looked like… balls. Or eggs? His heart jolted in his chest at the realization of what the two children had found.

“Taliya!”

Sirius turned to look at his goddaughter, watched as she ran up to them and knelt right before the children. Prince Rhaegar had followed her and he too was looking at Taliya with an awed expression, his purple eyes wide.

“She is quite something, isn’t she?” Sirius idly said, watching as Taliya froze.

Rhaegar dipped his head in an nod, brushing some of his silver hair from his face.  

“Don’t hurt her,” Sirius whispered, crossing his arms and dropping one to the blade at his hip.

“Sirius, don’t you dare give him the shovel talk,” Taliya croaked out, turning around with the dragon egg in her arms. “Rhaegar, look what the children found.”

“Is that…” Rhaegar trailed off, hastening over to Taliya’s side.

 

* * *

 

 

“Cynthea, where did you find these?” Taliya asked, looking between Sandor and Cynthea. Rhaegar was looking at the two eggs wonderingly, tracing over the black egg and the red egg with his fingers. Her heart was beating fast at his closeness and she still had goose pimples from touching his arm. He was looking at her in awe, his purple eyes wide with adoration. “These…”

“Dragon eggs,” Rhaegar said, his shoulders stilling. “I would have thought…”

“Over there,” Sandor answered. “Cynthea found them. She talked me into carrying one of them.”

Taliya looked over to where Cynthea and Sandor were pointing, over to the far side of the ruins.

“There’s five more of them over there too,” Cynthea said, grinning. “I knew you were going to be interested in them.”

“Were they all in good condition?” Rhaegar asked faintly, his eyes widening more in disbelief.

“Come on. This way,” Cynthea exclaimed, running off with Leo barking at her side.

“Lady Taliya. Why did she say she knew you would be interested?” Rhaegar said, looking at her as they followed the children. He still had the black egg cradled in his arms and Taliya was carrying the red one, peering down at it. The eggs looked to have turned to stone but she could feel warmth coming from the creatures inside. “Taliya?”

“I was going to hatch dragons,” Taliya finally answered, her heart beating rapidly at the thought that she wasn’t going to have to search very hard for eggs. “Magic should come back to Westeros. Also… my brother and I are very fascinated with them.”

“Your brother? Jaime?”

“No. Tyrion. Jaime doesn’t care about dragons or magic or history. And it should make your father more amenable to us marrying.”

Rhaegar’s lips twitched up into a small grin, stopping and looking at her. “You would be amenable to having me?”

Taliya took a step towards him, closing the distance between them. “You and I are most likely destined for great things. You have a prophecy. I had a prophecy. Besides, you’re cute.”

Rhaegar snorted, letting out a surprised laugh. “I had thought perhaps you were to be betrothed to Robert Baratheon.”

“The things I have heard about him… I would not marry him if he was the last man in this world.” Taliya wrinkled her nose at that.

Rhaegar smiled and reached out to cup her cheek, his eyes asking permission.

Taliya nodded and he leaned in, pressed his lips to hers.

 

* * *

 

Rhaegar groaned as Taliya melted into him, their mouths meeting each other halfway. He wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand going to wind in her hair. Heat coiled in his body as they finally pulled apart, both of them breathing heavily. He could see Arthur behind them, grinning at them.

“The Silver Prince and the Lioness Rampant,” Rhaegar finally spoke.

“Lady Taliya! Hurry up!”

Taliya let out a quiet laugh and pulled him with her, as they went to go see the other dragon eggs. “I should be able to produce enough of a flame to hatch them.”

“How are you so confident that you can hatch them?”

“Your house motto. It’s Fire and Blood, right?”

“Soon to be your house too,” Rhaegar whispered, his heart settling at her look. Images of golden haired, purple eyed babes flashed through his mind.  

“Yes, I suppose so. Anyway, fire and blood. I can do the fire. Blood. I don’t know if it requires some blood or a life or…” Taliya trailed off as they reached the section of the ruins where Sandor and Cynthea had stopped. It looked to be a stone platform in the corner of what might have been the great hall of Summerhall. She stared at the five other eggs on the stone table and exchanged glances with Rhaegar.

“I had not seen this part of the ruins before,” Rhaegar offered, going over to place the black egg next to them. Taliya walked over too, shooing Sandor and Cynthea away, before placing her own egg next to Rhaegar’s. “Arthur, would you go get wood for a fire?”

“No need for that,” Taliya said, turning to look at Rhaegar. “I can do it. Rhaegar, you’ll need to smear some blood on the eggs. Not too much, mind you. The kingdom and I need you alive.”

Rhaegar looked at her, raised an eyebrow.

“Hold on. Just a minute.”

Taliya took a step back, whispered the animagus spell.

 

* * *

 

 

Rhaegar’s eyes widened as Taliya shifted, seemed to change. Between one minute and the next, the young woman ended up on four paws, a beautiful black fox, except for the… four tails? Each of the three tails were tipped with almost ice white color.

“Taliya?”

The fox yipped, her tails fluttering about in the slight breeze. Taliya’s green eyes shone through and Rhaegar grinned, his mouth opening and closing in amazement. “What are you?”

“She…”

Rhaegar turned to see Serion… or was it Sirius… standing next to Arthur.

“That is not her usual color,” Sirius remarked thoughtfully, peering down at the fox in front of them. “But that is her shape. She’s a kitsune, a magical fox. Known for being mischievous and for possessing magical power.”

“What color fur did she have… in your first world?” Rhaegar questioned, watching as Taliya as a fox trotted over the stone to his side. He knelt down to her level and held out his hand for her to sniff. The fox looked up at him then licked his hand and he let out a surprised laugh.

“Her coat was auburn, fire red,” Sirius replied, grinning in amusement. “Taliya, you have ice in your tails.”

The fox in front of Rhaegar yipped quietly, quickly turning around to look at her tails. “You’re right. Taliya, there is ice in your tails. Little icicles only though.”

“May I?” Rhaegar asked quietly, reaching out a hand. “My lady.”

Taliya let out a quiet huff of noise, one that sounded almost like a laugh, but nodded, her ears flicking back and forth. Rhaegar stroked a hand through her fur and touched some of the ice at the tip of her tails. “Is this common?”

Sirius walked over to them, knelt down next to Rhaegar. “Not quite. Taliya, could you shift back?”

Rhaegar watched as Taliya shifted back, landing on two legs in front of them. He stood up fully, along with Sirius, and looked to where Sandor and Cynthea were. “You thought you could produce fire by shifting shape.”

“I could,” Taliya remarked, her eyes narrowed in confusion. “If you found ice in my tails…”

“She was a fire kitsune back in our world, in our time,” Sirius explained at Rhaegar’s look. “Now… I think you’re an ice kitsune.”

“Ice kitsune. Hmm,” Taliya muttered, looking to Rhaegar. She pulled her loose golden hair back and began to braid it. “Oh well. We’ll just have to hatch the dragons the old fashioned way. Over a fire.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you remember anything, Sirius?” Taliya asked, watching as Arthur fixed up the fire and began to store the boar meat in a pack. She flinched at the blood and the meat before turning to look at her godfather, who was sitting next to her. The sun had gone down two hours ago and she had set up a tent for Cynthea and Sandor.

The kids were worn out by their traveling and exploring of the ruins, though it was more Cynthea that had explored. Sandor had just gone along to keep an eye on his sister.

Rhaegar was sitting across from her and every time she looked up, he was watching her. She had made a place for him next to her but he was a prince, the crown prince, and a gentleman. Their kiss this afternoon was something that Taliya would always remember and assuming they were married, it would not be the first one.

“You mean between the veil and here?” Sirius said, shaking his head. “No, I don’t. I just remember growing up here. Nothing in between.”

“I wonder why I have my magic and you don’t,” Taliya remarked, peering down at the seven eggs that they had evenly placed around the fire pit.

“I had thought about it.”

“Oh! Remus would be proud of you for that,” Taliya teased.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “I miss him. But I did wonder if it was the veil. Maybe it stole my magic and then… I don’t know. Sent me here.”

“Are you betrothed to anyone?”

“No. I don’t think Steffon has any plans for me,” Sirius said, looking to where Arthur and Rhaegar were talking. “I hear your brother and my brother are in the Vale though.”

“I’m sorry about your nephew,” Taliya said, wrinkling her nose. "He sounds..."

Sirius sighed. “Robert. It’s strange having siblings and a family. I actually do prefer Stannis. Though Lady Cassana is pregnant again.”

“Hey…” Taliya started, looking at Sirius before glancing to Ser Arthur. “Ser Arthur?”

“Yes, my lady?”

“Is there a list of potential knights for the kingsguard?” Taliya questioned, raising an eyebrow. “I mean… for the next time a spot’s open?”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed before he nodded. “There is something like that of which you speak. Did you have someone in mind?”

“Him.” Taliya gestured to Sirius. “He’s good with a blade. You are good with a blade, right?”

Arthur walked over and sat down across from them. “Sirius Baratheon?”

“Sirion. I squired for Lord Mathis Rowan,” Sirius answered. “He knighted me three years ago.”

Arthur seemed to study him while Taliya looked to Rhaegar.

“I think it’s time,” Rhaegar said, drawing a dagger from his belt and cutting a slice in his palm.

Taliya grimaced but walked over to him, drawing over a stick to poke at the fire. She whispered a spell under her breath, one to heat up the fire, make it warmer. The stars shone down on them, lighting up their camp. Cynthea and Sandor were asleep and it was just her, Sirius, Rhaegar and Arthur.

“You could have found a better place to cut,” Taliya muttered, watching as Rhaegar smeared his blood across the seven eggs. “Alright. Here we go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rhaegar watched as Taliya murmured words under her breath and with her words, the fire moved. It hissed and crackled as it moved, flowing like water onto the eggs. The sparks of flame seemed to move through the eggs, almost consuming them. The sounds around them in the ruins of Summerhall stopped but the dead trees that were still standing swayed in the non existent wind.

The loud crack emanated through the ruins and Taliya’s voice quieted down and so did the fire. Rhaegar watched the flames, watched the hypnotic red flames and reached out, dipping his fingers into the fire.

“Rhaegar!”

Hands moved into his vision and he blinked, seeing Taliya grasp his hands. He was on the ground, having dropped down from the log. “I’m okay.”

“You’re not burned,” Taliya murmured, her voice quiet and amazed. “Must be a Targaryen thing.”

“Did we succeed?” Rhaegar questioned, looking at her before peering at the dampened fire. The flames were just sparking, dying as they watched and he had to do a double take as he saw movement within the dying embers.

Taliya dropped down to sit next to him, her eyes wide. They were both staring at seven dragons, seven newly hatched dragons.

“We did it,” Taliya whispered, as they watched the seven dragons toddle over to them. The red dragon went for Taliya while the black baby dragon walked over to Rhaegar on its’ wing-claws. “Right where King Aegon tried and failed.”

“And killed several people,” Rhaegar added. “Everyone’s okay, right?”

“We’re okay,” Arthur said faintly. “I didn’t expect…”

“I didn’t expect to walk away from here with dragons,” Rhaegar said, looking to Taliya. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The red dragon toddled over onto her legs, peering up at her and chirped.

“We’ll need to find names for them,” Rhaegar spoke. “This one…”

The black baby dragon had red abysses for eyes and was slightly bigger than the others.

“Looks like Balerion reborn,” Rhaegar finished.

Taliya nodded, remembering the image of Balerion that she had found in one of Maester Creylen’s books. “Leona, for this red one. The name means lioness.”

“That is a good name,” Rhaegar commented quietly, watching as Taliya’s hand reached out to his, entwining their fingers.

The newly named Leona chirped quietly, nestling against her legs. Taliya reached out a hand to stroke the dragon’s wings, feeling the warmth that radiated from the creature.

“Leona and Balerion. What of the other five?” Rhaegar asked, looking between the other baby dragons. They had all crowded around the fire, seemingly like cats seeking warmth. But Rhaegar knew that the dragons didn’t need extra warmth. Mayhaps it was like calling to like. Dragons were fire made flesh and they had returned.

Balerion let out a puff of smoke and ambled over to curl up next to Leona, the two small creatures mirroring Rhaegar and Taliya, who had ended up sitting next to Rhaegar.

“Magic has come back,” Taliya whispered, leaning against him and dropping her head on his shoulder. “Dragons are back and so is magic.”


	9. Chapter 9

Taliya fell asleep on her bed roll, with six dragons curled up between her and where Rhaegar was asleep. Sirius was asleep across from them, with one of the dragons sleeping right in front of him. The silver dragon with black swirls on its’ flank had stuck to Sirius’ side during the evening and refused to be parted with him, striking Sirius into awed silence.

Cynthea and Sandor were asleep on Taliya’s other side, with Leo curled on their other side, keeping watch. Arthur had just fallen asleep, in front of Rhaegar, as a knight of the kingsguard would do.

The moon shone down through their tent’s walls, shining brightly onto the dragons. She stared at them, able to slightly feel their magic humming in the air. The magic of dragons… She could even now feel the air around her brimming with it, with the magic of old and her’s mixing. She had a feeling that magic was reawakening all over the world, perhaps even all the way to Essos.

Her eyes drooped closed and she fell into dreamland easily, thinking of that kiss between her and Prince Rhaegar. It had sent her heart beating fast and warmth to build in her body and she would remember it for all time.

 

* * *

 

“The dragons cannot go to King’s Landing now,” Rhaegar commented, as they all sat around the fire to break their fast the next morning. The ruins of Summerhall sat around them, the old, blackened stone falling apart. “Court’s too dangerous for them.”

Taliya nodded as she took a bite of bread, pondering what to do with the small dragons. Her thoughts strayed to the ruins around them and then she turned to the prince, her eyes wide. “Rebuild Summerhall. We can go to Dragonstone during the construction.”

Rhaegar blinked and glanced around the ruins. “Rebuild?”

“I know the ruins mean a good deal to you but we need to think about the future,” Taliya said, watching as Cynthea played with Leo further out near the tree line. “Having Summerhall rebuilt would be a good start and a good way to… Well… it would be a good start. Dragonstone would be good because Sirius can get us from Storm’s End to the Targaryen castle. And you can bring your mother and Viserys.”

“Storm’s End isn’t too busy right now,” Sirius added, nodding. The dragon that had chosen him was in his lap, taking bits of meat from his hand. Taliya had suggested hand feeding as a good way to start out, get the dragons used to them. Balerion and Leona had already bonded with them, the golden dragon and the red one. That left four dragons unclaimed and Talilya assumed one would bond with Rhaegar’s younger brother and possibly mother too. “It wouldn’t be difficult to get one of my brother's ships to take us to Dragonstone.”

Rhaegar looked at her, half his attention on the dragon taking meat from his fingers. “And it would not take us within Father’s view either. I can send him a raven with the news but I don’t want the dragons around Aerys or around court. It’s settled then.”

Taliya nodded, glancing at Sandor and Cynthea. “What would you two like to do?”

“Could I come with you, my lady?” Cynthea questioned, looking over at Taliya with big, pleading green eyes. “You helped me and my brother. I could be your cup-bearer.”

“You’re only five namedays old, sweetling,” Taliya whispered, smiling at her. “I don’t think Dragonstone has any other children.”

“Viserys will be there,” Rhaegar said, raising an eyebrow. “But he’s only one nameday old, younger than you.”

“I still want to go.” Cynthea crossed her arms.

“Alright. Alright, you can come with us. Sandor?”

“Does Dragonstone have a master at arms, mi’lord?” Sandor questioned, looking at the prince.

“No, but I’m sure Ser Arthur could train you,” Rhaegar said, turning to look at Arthur. “If you want to be his squire.”

“Are you ready for hard work?” Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow at Sandor Clegane. “You would be squiring for a knight of the kingsguard.”

“I would be willing to do anything,” Sandor said, blinking in disbelief at the offer. “My brother’s going to squire for someone.”

“Very well then, Sandor. I would be pleased to take you as my squire,” Arthur replied, his blue eyes intent, a slight grin forming on his lips. “When you are ten and two, I will take you on.”

 

* * *

 

They packed up an hour after that, riding off as in the late morning to Storm’s End. Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, Lady Taliya Lannister, Sirius, Sandor and Cynthea Clegane and Ser Arthur Dayne. And the seven dragons, all spread about on the backs of the horses. Taliya could already feel her bond forming with Leona, an alien entity sharing her mind.

The predatory instincts of a dragon were new, feeling the urge to fly wasn’t. They were too young for that, with their tiny, thin wings, but Taliya and Leona were both looking forward to flying together. She imagined it would be a much different experience than riding the dragon out of Gringotts.

 

* * *

 

 

“Did your sister really unhorse the prince?”

Jaime turned to look at Ned as they ran throughout the gardens of the Eyrie. Robert was off with one of the maids of the castle so they were alone. Jaime had been made a page of Ser Elbert Arryn, the heir to the Vale, while Ned was just fostering here. Robert was already a squire to Lord Jon Arryn, being a few years older than either of the two boys.

“She did,” Jaime said, seeing Ned’s eyes widen a little then the boy’s grey eyes narrowed in speculation. “She was trained by our uncle, Tygett, in secret.”

“Did she want to use a blade? My sister really wants to learn but our father refuses to allow her,” Ned asked, his voice quiet as they moved onto the training yard. They could see Ser Denys Arryn, the Darling of the Vale, as he sparred with another Arryn knight.

“Yes, she did. I don’t really remember why my father allowed it but he thought it would increase her chances of seeing the prince,” Jaime remarked idly, remembering seeing Taliya on the practice field. He hadn’t really known why Tywin had allowed Taliya to learn how to fight but not Cersei. “Our father knew she was destined to be Queen and my mother encouraged her.”

“Lyanna really wants to,” Ned spoke, sighing at the thought. “Brandon encourages her and Benjen’s too young to learn.”

Jaime pondered his new friend’s words, thinking on living with his eldest sister. “Do you think your father would let your sister foster at Casterly Rock? Mayhaps be a cup-bearer for my mother?”

Ned’s eyes widened as they came to a stop, overlooking the practice field. “Foster at Casterly Rock?”

“If she did, she could train with my sister or learn from Uncle Tygett,” Jaime answered hesitantly. He didn’t exactly know why he was offering to set it up. He didn’t particularly care about Ned’s sister but he did know about living with a sister who was curious about everything. “She’s not become a woman yet, has she?”

Ned shook his head. “She’s ten and one though I know Robert wants her.”

“Have they met?”

“No. I haven’t even sent my father the letter that Robert wrote to her.”

“Then I’ll send a letter to my father and mother,” Jaime replied, elbowing Ned. “It’s quiet over at the Rock anyway, with my sisters out.”

Ned dipped his head in a nod, looking at Jaime like he had parted the Narrow Sea or something. “Thank you, Jaime. It’s been… difficult.”

Jaime nodded, his cheeks reddening a little at Ned’s expression. “Now why didn’t you want to go to a brothel when Robert asked?”

Ned blinked, his cheeks reddening immediately. “Jaime! I’m a Stark. We don’t go to-”

“You don’t go to brothels and winter is coming. I get it. You should loosen up.”

“That’s what Brandon says,” Ned whispered, his eyes wide.

Jaime let out a surprised laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you going to call yours?” Taliya questioned, looking over at Sirius as they rode towards Storm’s End. They had just left the seat of House Grandison, the house of Ser Harlan of the kingsguard, earlier this morning. The lord of the house had been gracious in hosting them and had promised to keep the secret of the dragons.

Rhaegar was riding ahead with Arthur, talking between each other. Rhaegar had two dragons on his horse, one Balerion and the other blue. The other five dragons were split between Taliya and Sirius’ saddles.

Sirius’ eyes narrowed, looking down at his dragon, the creature that had bonded with him. He had no magic but he had begun to bond with a dragon.

“We are cousins, you and I,” Rhaegar called back, turning around to look at Sirius. “Your mother was my grand-aunt. It would not be a big thing for you to have a dragon of your own.”

“As long as none of the rest of the dragons bond with Robert,” Sirius muttered, wrinkling his nose. “My eldest nephew is not like to be a good man.”

“Regardless…” Sirius trailed off, stroking his baby dragon’s wings and enjoying the content feel that he received from it. “Dark Moon. That’s the name I’m picking.”

“For Moony?” Taliya asked, looking at Sirius and his wistful expression.

“Hmm. Yes. I miss my werewolf friend very much. And James too. I miss him.”

Dark Moon turned up to peer at him, his black reptilian eyes narrowing and rumbling low in his throat. Sirius grinned down at him, thinking on the scrolls that pictured Balerion and how big Aegon’s dragon had become.

 

* * *

 

Steffon was out to meet them at the castle, already out near the walls of Storm’s End. “Brother. You have…”

Steffon’s eyes widened at the dragons on their saddles.

“Your Grace?” Steffon asked, looking between his brother and his friends. “Dragons?”

“They’re back,” Rhaegar said, his eyes lighting up with happiness. “Lady Taliya helped to hatch them.”

Steffon turned to look at the only woman in the group, the first born daughter of Tywin.

“Brother, is there something amiss? You were supposed to be at court now.”

“Ah, yes. Your Grace, your father has been captured by House Darklyn. Lord Denys took him hostage,” Steffon explained, his blue eyes narrowing. “My lady, your father is laying siege to Duskendale now.”

Taliya’s eyes widened and Leona screeched out, digging her claws into the saddle underneath her.

Rhaegar froze, tightening his hands on the reins of his horse. “When did you hear?”

“A raven came two days ago.”

“I need to go to King’s Landing,” Rhaegar spoke, his voice tight with worry and mayhaps a little, underlying fear. Taliya could hear it just barely as she turned to him. “The Hand and the King are gone. There needs to be someone in King’s Landing.”

“I’ll go see if my father needs anything,” Taliya remarked, glancing down at the dragons. “The dragons…”

“We can split them up,” Rhaegar offered, grimacing. “You can take three and I’ll take three while your friend can take his.”

“Be careful?” Taliya looked to Rhaegar, her heart hammering in her chest.

“I’ll look after him, my lady,” Ser Arthur said, frowning. His blue eyes were narrowed in thought.

“Sandor, Cynthea, would you stay with Sirion? I will come get you two when this has been taken care of.”

“Mi’lady…” Sandor trailed off, his grey eyes wide. “You won’t have protection.”

“I will be fine, Sandor. I have my magic and my father will be there,” Taliya replied, smiling a little and kneeling to be at height with the two children.

“My wife just gave birth to my new son,” Steffon offered, looking down at the children. “Sirion, you have another nephew, Renly.”

“Another boy.” Sirius grinned, dismounting from his horse. Dark Moon was curled around his neck, his tail laying on Sirius’ chest. “Come. You can meet my good-sister.”

Taliya watched as Sandor and Cynthea followed Sirius into Storm’s End and then turned her horse in the direction of Duskendale. Rhaegar did the same and the three galloped off on the kingsroad, with six dragons amongst them.


End file.
